Known To All As Someone Else
by infinityneverlasts
Summary: Cat was your ordinary quiet girl who blended into the crowd, but after being the last shot in her classroom, she "dies." But instead of actually dying, her along with her friends all wake up in this strange but familiar world of ninja. The longer their there, the more Cat remembers about her past that she once had in this new world. Is Cat really who everyone thought she was?
1. Chap 1-One Shot And You're Gone Forever

Chapter One: One Shot and You're Gone Forever

I'm not one for having panic attacks, but when terror faces you head on, and it's accompanied by pain and discomfort, I'm sure you'd have one too.

The darkness of the room was suffocating. All desks were vacant, backpacks scattered across the floor and everyone huddled in the darkest corner of the closet that was overflowed with pointless crap that no teacher would need in a classroom.

I could hear faint whimpers from some of the girls, and alot of the guys breathing heavily out of fear and anticipation.

I don't blame them. Not at all.

Endless shots were heard throughout the hallways, how many deaths? I don't know. I just hoped that somehow anyone who was shot would pull through and survive.

Banging against out classroom door wchoed in the vacant room.

"Oh my God..." A girl whispered.

The lights were off in the closet we all hid in, but I could hear sniffing and hiccuping. they were crying. Our teacher had us all around her, doing her best to comfort as many of us as possible.

I was friends with a handful of people in this class, but still, I did my best to console some around me as well, but I could still feel the anxiety and terror bubbling just below the surface of my calmness (is that even a word?) Though when tha people on the other side of the door entered the classroom and started throwing desks around, I was the one who needed to be held and comforted.

"Don't you dare make another sound," I heard my voice whisper harshly after a girl slightly shrieked.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! Don't worry, we just want to play a little...game," a man shouted from within the room that was sealed off by the door in front of us.

"Let's go you little punks! I no you're hiding in here somewhere! The longer you wait the worse you'll be hurt!" Another voice bellowed out.

_Were going to die..._

That's what was running through my mind when utter silence followed the two strangers threats and the knob of our hideout started to turn.

"Got'cha you little punks," the voice said in a bone chilling tone as light flooded into the darkness. They had found us.

I was crying as I looked at all the people around me lying on the floor; their bodies pouring out blood. It was only me and Jace, a guy I'd barely said two sentences too, and here we were; protecting eachother, not wanting the other to die.

"Aw look at that Ace, two little kids trying to survive," one of the men stated with a smile filled with amusment.

"Well what'dya know Parker, they are. How sweet. Too bad their both gunna die," the other,Ace, said with the same smile that would forever haunt me.

"What did we ever do to you?" I shouted out at them before I could bite my tongue. Jace squeezed my hand as a silent warning. He didn't have to though, I already realized my mistake.

"Absolutly nothing, well at least the students here didn't. We need to make a statement for something big, and you two will be one of the many martyr's of our noble cause," Parker said with malice in his voice as he looked at me, although the amusment never left his eyes.

"Noble?" Jace asked with bitterness. "You call murdering innocent people noble?" He said with a sudden fierceness that would have us both dead in seconds. It was my turn to squeeze his hand for a warning.

"You two have some pretty big mouths on you, and that's something I don't like. At all." Ace snapped at us. All amusment gone from both men.

Both Jace and I had our backs pressed against eachother as both murderers circled us. Every move they made had me flinching back in fear.

Suddenly I was pulled up by my coller Isp?) and my feet dangled slightly above the floor.

"What a pretty lirrle girl, but you're nothing special. Everyone who would miss you if you were gone is dead anyway," Ace hissed in my ear as he threw me to the ground.

"He's lying Cat! Don't listen to him!" Jace shouted at me, desperation evident in his voice. Still, a tear managed to ecape my eye.

"Cat, huh, I always thought that was a stupid name," Parker said before a blade punchered (sp?) my right arm.

A small shout seeped out from behind my lips, but nothing else. I refused to show weakness, even in the face of death.

"Oh look at that. She can handle some pain. Let's see if she can handle this," Parker said and pulled out a small silver hand gun. My eyes slightly widened. I still refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing me in pain or fear. But that didn't stop my heart from excellarating.

Without even blinking, I tore the blade out of my arm and plunged into Parker's leg.

"Son of a bitch!" he cried out, dropping the gun as he croutched down for the knife in his leg.

Tearing it out of his leg, I stabbed it into his stomach, causing him to fall over.

I just stared at him and the knife sticking out of his lower abdomin.

"Oh my God...what have I done?" I whispered still staring at Parker's stomach. He was just glaring at me. "I am so sorry...I'm sorry," I whispered towards him as my eyes starte to water. His eyes widened noticably as my words sunk in.

"Why would you apologize if I tried to kill you? Why-" he started but Ace cut him off.

"That was a big mistake little girl. A big mistake," he said while picking up the gun that Parker dropped. Taking a step towards me, I slid back from my position on the floor.

"Don't worry, this'll be over before you know it," he said with a smirk and pulled the trigger. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.

I opened my eyes after hearing a soft thud. There he was lying on the floor in front of me with a bullet in his rapidly bleeding stomach. Jace looked up at me with a soft smile.

"W-Why?" I asked in shock. "Why would you do this?" I asked him.

"Because...you aren't worthless...you...don't deserve...to die," he spoke through hard breathing. The tears overflowed as I looked at him; the boy who I hardly ever talked to; the boy who barely knew my name; the boy who just risked his life to save mine.

My hands cradled his face as I put my forehead to his. Still crying, I spoke again ignoring the emense pain spreading throughout my arm, "That doesn't mean you deserve to die either,"

"Better me...than you," he said, pushing the words out. Thrusting his head forward, his lips met mine almost instantly. "Better me..than you," he repeated and his body went limp.

"NO!" I screamed out trying to get him to wake up.

As the door burst open revealing numerous policemen, I was grabbed from behind by Ace and a gun was placed at my chest.

"How precious, he died in your arms. But don't worry, you'll be joining your little boyfriend soon enough," Ace hissed out before the bullet penitrated (sp?) my skin and lodged itself into my body.

I screamed out in agony as the pain hit me full force. I could feel the blood gushing out ot the wound almost instantly.

"NO!" I heard one of the cops shout as I was thrown to the floor landing on my back and Ace was tackled to the ground.

My head was turned his direction as he was being handcuffed, stomach towards the ground. I just stared at him my vision already fading.

"Why?" I whispered out. At my voice the room instantly went quiet. The tears never stopped pouring as I stared at my murderer.

"What did I ever do to hurt you? Why would you do leave me to die last?" I asked.

"Because, your village was the reason my parents were killed! Your damned father killed them for rebelling! And I'm glad your parents died! They deserved it!" He screamed out.

I could feel my body growing lighter and lighter but I still managed to say my final words.

"My parents are still alive...but I'm sorry...I'm sorry if I ever did cause you pain...I truly am sorry, Ayumu..." I breathed out and my eyes fluttered shut.

My hearing was that last to go as I heard Ace gasp in shock and the police question why I would apologize to someone who would try and kill me and ask who Ayumu was and other cops try and revive me,

But it was too late. I was already gone. Gone from the world I had known. Gone and into another I had once been apart of but to be forgotten.


	2. Chap 2-Alive and Breathing Again

Chapter Two: Alive and Breathing Again

I was just floating in pure darkness. I could feel nothing, sense nothing.

Suddenly the darkness thinned, but not by much. It thinned out into a thick haze. My sensation slowly creeping back. I could vaguely feel my position on the ground. Well...what I thought was the ground at least.

My head rested on the back of my right hand while my left arm was stretched out in front of me. My legs were sprawled in weird angles while my hair was spread out around me.

As the sensation returned, so did the pain. It was dull at first, but slowly increased. The weird part? The pain was only in my eyes. I could feel the soft but prickly grass below me and the gentle breeze of the wind above me. The feeling was not just peace and pure bliss, it was tranquil.

And that breif tranquility was ruined when my hearing creeped back too me.

"Who is she?"

"Is she ok?"

"Is that Cat?"

"Is anyone going to help her?"

Moving my legs and pushing myself up into a sitting position, I let out a groan as my eyes began to burn with pain. I held them with both hands as my bangs covered my face from anyone seeing.

Trying my best, I pushed past the pain and stood up, only to fall back as my legs gave away. Just as I was about to hit the ground, arms circled around my body.

As my head fell back I heard soft gasps from around me.

"C-Cat?" A familiar voice asked sounding a bit strained.

I slowly opened my eyes to face ten familiar yet unfamiliar faces.

"Yeah...who are you?" I asked looking at everyone surrounding me. Suddenly I was wrapped into a hard yet gentle hug. I looked at the one who had caught me as he continued squeezing me.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered softly for only me to hear. That voice...

My eyes widened as I looked at the guy hugging me.

"Jace?" I choked out. He leaned away from me, but was still at arms length and nodded. I smiled and jumped back into his embrace.

Before I knew what was happening, we were all in a huge huddle, just...hugging eachother.

As we pulled away from eachother, I got a better look at everyone else and confusion clouded my features.

I guess I wasn't the only one, because an older woman stepped in the center of the little circle we had all unknowingly formed and started talking to us all. That's when the gravity of things finally sunk in, but the first question that popped into my head was the stupidest one to think of when there were more important things at hand.

_Why do we all look all...anime-ish?_

"Ok class, I realize that we all look a bit...different, so please introduce yourselves so we can focus on other things," Our teacher said to us.

The first person to start sat to my left. She was short, about 4'10 or so and was slightly chunky but you could see the confidence she had in herself just by how she stood. She had neutral brown eyes and mid length wavy brown hair. I instantly knew who she was without her even opening her mouth.

"I'm LuLu," She said with a smile and sat back down. i was about to stand, but the guy to the other side of her stood.

He was, like almost all of us, tan with black slightly wavy hair and dark brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate. Standing at about 5'5. I could almost feel his friendliness radiating.

"Mark, but I haven't changed that much I guess," he said and sat back down. I shrugged. In a way he was right, but still, he didn't look that familiar.

The next was a girl, and I knew who she was instantly. We'd been friends for almost four years. She stood at about 5'3 with big brown, almost hazel, doe eyes and mid length wavy dark brown hair.

"Oh wow...um ok. I'm Maggie!" We all laughed.

The next person was a guy with headphones on his ears with messed up brown hair and brown eyes. He stood at about 5'5. You wouldn't be able to recoginze him without the headphones, but they were a dead give away.

"Dan obviously,"

The person after him was another guy. Standing at about 5"4 he had short curly brown hair and hazel eyes. I couldn't recognize him at all.

"Mike!" He piped in a happy tone. I smiled. Same old Mike.

A girl stood at 5'3 with curly dark hair. It wasn't a messy curly, but little coils of hair spiraled, as if each was individually curled. She had light blue eyes amd a small smile.

"Kyristie," She said. My eyes widened. She looked so different.

The next guy jumped up with a wide grin. He had, like Dan, messy dark brown hair but had blue eyes and big ears and was about 5'5. Oh I know who is right off the bat.

"Justin! Oh yeah! That's right!" He shouted while doing some stupid looking dance. I could feel my left eye twitch in annoyance, but I couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips.

The next to stand was Jace, who sat at my right. He stood at about 5'4 with straight black hair that covered his eyes, but I could see the honey orbs hiding behind the curtain of hair he had.

"Jace," And he sat.

All eyes stared at me as I stood. I could feel everyone's gaze as they took in my new appearence. My once very tan skin had grown pale. My hair once short, straight and dark brown was now black, slightly wavy and reached my mid back. My eyes? I had no idea. I'm guessing their still the same ordinary brown they always were/

"Cat," I said offering a small smile and sitting back down.

But before anyone could so much as move, two people burst into the small clearing we were at. All but me stood up and took a few steps back in caution. I simply stood with a hand on one hip and an eyebrow raised.

"What are you all doing here?" The one with hair covering one eye asked with suspicion clear on his features.

"I could ask you the same," I replied before our teacher could.

Both men's gazes fell on me and their eyes widened slightly.

"Ca-" My teacher (i haven't come up with a name for her yet :o !) started, but I simply held my hand up and she shut up.

"What are your names?" I asked in an authoritive tone.

"K-Kotetsu Hagane," said the one who hadn't spoken yet.

"Izumo Kamizuki," Stated the other. I simply nodded. What the hell am I doing? How come-

"State your purpose for coming to Konohagakure," Izumo said staring directly at me. I could feel my features cloud over with confusion. Why...why did that long weird sounding word sound so familiar?

"What the hell is a konahacure? Is that like a cure for a disease or something?" I asked sounding just as confused as I probably looked.

Kotetsu laughed while Izumo gave me an 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"Oh man, you're hilarious kid," Kotetsu said after he finished laughing.

"I wasn't kidding," I said with a serious tone and face. Both men gave me an incredulous look.

"You don't know what Konoha is?" Izumo asked. I shook my head. Both Kotetsu and Izumo sighed. "Looks like The Third Hokage is in for a surprise," Kotetsu muttered.

"What's a Hokage?"

They deadpanned.

We were now standing in an office waiting for some man called the "Third Hokage" to come in and explain everything, whatever that means.

"Why am I standing in the front?" I asked amide the silence.

"I don't know...it would kinda feel...weird if you didn't I guess," Dan said trying to fill the awkward silence. Everyone quickly agreed.

"Hn," I replied with a glare and faced the empty desk before me. I was still glaring though.

"She kind of reminds me of that Uchiha kid, don'tcha think Izumo?" Kotetsu asked quietly.

"Well I'm sorry to keep you waiting. What is it I can help you eith?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. Izumo and Kotetsu bowed and addressed the man saying "Lord Hokage," in unison.

I was srill glaring into space when all eyes turned to me.

"What?" I asked in a hard tone.

"Say your name," Jace whispered from next to me.

"Cat"

Silence. Well this isn't awkward at all now is it? Stupid staring weird people.

"Well this may take awhile. Kotetsu and Izumo, you two can report back to your duties. The rest of you can sit, this might take awhile," the Hokage said with a smile.

~(skip the whole ninja/chakra/genin/chunin/jounin/kage/clan/villages explaination. I'm waaaay to lazy to write it all sorry :D)~

I was stunned. This was...this was...AWESOME!

"So tell me how ir is you all ended up here," The Third stated. Again, all eyes turned to me.

i sighed getting irritated. "Why the hell does everyone expect me to do all the explainations and such?"

"Well...you were the last to die," Krystie said in a sad voice.

"Die?" The Third asked with a shocked expression looking at me still. I sighed.

"It was an ordinary day at our school, well I guess here you'd call it an academy, well anyway there was some intruders. There was a warning throughout tha building, so everyone hid as best they could without the intruders seeing. Eventually they reached our classroom and killed us all I was the last to be hurt. I died while the police were arresting the man who murdered us." I finished.

"I see," The Hokage said, "well in the meantime here are the keys for a house where you all can stay at. You are dismissed. Oh but I need to speak with Cat and Jace."

Jace and I gave eachother questioning looks but stayed none the less. After the room was empty he asked us what he wanted to know.

"Well you two seem the closest out of the bunch, so I have a question to ask you two," he started. "Do you think you and your...other friends would like to become ninja here in Konohagakure?"

Before either of us could reply the door burst open and everyone was shouting a chorus of "Yes!" and "Yeah!" and "Awesome!"

Old Man Third laughed. "Very well then. you all will start in the academy tomorrow. Class begins at eight sharp, so don't be late," He warned with a lovable smile.

As we all left the Hokage's office, I couldn't help but feel that I had met that old man before.

But i hadn't. I must be going insane.

**okay...I think I've kinda figured this out...**

**have I? No not really :D Well obviously I AM NOT Masashi Kishimoto so I don't own Naruto because if I did then Hayate Gekko wouldn't have died! Or Kakashi!**

**Anyway thanks for reading and **_**please **_**review! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3: REALLY? Ninjas Go To School!

_**Ok(ay), I know that I haven't updated here in awhile BUT if it makes whoever the hell is reading this feel ANY better, then I shall let you know that on Wattpad I have all the current chapters up and I will be adding the other five chapters up on here(: P.S. I wrote this like...months ago...so thank you if you review and or rate! I really appreciate it! :)**_

Chapter Three: Do ninjas REALLY need to go to school?

"Alright! Everyone get up! We have ninja school of awesomeness to get to in an hour!" LuLu shouted from somewhere in the hallway.

Why? I've already died for crying out loud! I think having no school would be icing on the cake that is my life.

Ugh. When did I become such a dramatic morning person?

"Guys! Come on! We have ninja school of awesome-"

"Shut the hell up already! We heard you the first time damn it!" Justin screamed, cutting off LuLu's cheerful shouting.

"Thank you!" I heard nearly everyone else shout back.

"Really you guys? Come on! We don't really have that much time-"

"How much time Lu?" I asked stepping out of my room yawning.

"About...an hour?" She said a little uncertainly. I sweatdropped. She doesn't even know, does she? Sigh.

"Whatever. As long as we get there on time, I guess then," I mumbled walking back into the dark abyss also known as my new room.

I haven't really seen it yet, seeing as how I literally passed out before even opening the door. Krystie and Maggie had to wake me up in the middle of the night so I could actually sleep in a bed. So naturally...I stumbled in pure darkness until I felt the bed and passed out again.

"Aw Cat! At least get dressed, please? I need at least ONE person awake and ready! Please?" She asked giving me a hopeful look. I sighed and nodded. She really is excited for this.

Closing the door behind me, I gasped as light flooded into the room...well from flipping the light switch, but you get it.

The room wasn't girly beautiful, but...AWESOME beautiful. A big closet, light brown wooden floor and maroon colored walls and a Japanese looking bed with a nightstand near it. The bed was a lot lower to the the ground than I've ever seen, but it was really cool.

Looking around I found my backpack that somehow managed to make its way herewith me. Huh. Don't even remember carrying that around with me yesterday. Oh well.

Opening it I felt a huge smile make its way onto my lips. Inside was my phone, ipod, two sets of clothes and my converse and vans. Looking in the outer pockets I found countless bracelets gloves and two belts.

Holy crap! I can't freaking believe this!

I took out a set of clothes and put them on. Black skinny jeans with a dark blue muscle shirt and a black off the shoulder shirt that ended right above my stomach revealing the dark blue undershirt. I put on my black faded converse. I love those to death. No joke.

I looked in a mirror on one of the walls and gasped. The girl staring back at me, was definitely not me at all.

My once tan skin was now pale, very pale. My hair was a lot more...different, than I thought. I thought it just looked a little darker and longer, but no. My once short brown hair has Ben traded for this: long black hair that touched the end of my shoulder blades and curled in different directions towards the tips. Bangs slid across my forehead above my eyes looking like the wind had blown it in one direction. But what freaked me out the most were my eyes. A bright dark germ with gold and grey flecks replaced the boring brown I once had. They practically...glittered. its seriously scary the more you look at them.

I sighed. I already know if anymore people see my eyes, they'll just keep staring at me, I mean, even I want to take another look. Grabbing my dark bangs, I pushed them over my eyes and smiled into the mirror as the odd green color was hidden.

"Ok that's it! Krystie, Maggie and Cat are awake and getting ready! All you boys better be ready! If not, then be prepared to get your ass beat!" LuLu screamed down the hallway walking past my door.

Only you LuLu. Only you.

"Well, it only took about fifteen minutes, but I think we're all ready to go!" LuLu chirped liking at all the very pissed off looking guys.

"Ok stop looking so mad. Let's go look for the...academy? Umm...yeah the academy," I mumbled and walked out the door.

"What do you mean not all of us are in the same class?" I asked the sour woman with a twitching eye. Doubt she saw that though.

She sighed. "I meant exactly what I said. Not. All. Of you. Are in. The same. Class." She snapped back at me getting even more agitated, if that was even possible.

I felt everyone behind me take a step back. That's right, I was in the front, doing everybody's dirty work. I still don't understand why I have to do all the talking and explaining and stuff.

"Ok then, could you at least tell us who's in which class and where the classroom is?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

The desk lady shot me a dirty look. Well then missy. Be that way.

"Everyone but Jace Aso, Justin Etou and Cat Nakamura will be in classroom 304 while the other three will go to room 301. Is that good enough for you miss?" The lady asked with a hard edge in her voice.

I glared at her, again I highly doubt she saw it.

"Hn. Whatever. C'mon, let's go," I said in an emotionless voice and walked away.

"She acts like that Uchiha..." I heard the lady mumble as we walked away.

I felt my eye twitch. Who the hell is this stupid Uchiha that everyone says I act like?! I mean, come on! What happened to that motto: Don't judge a book by its cover? Did all that whole Zen crap get thrown out the window?

"CAT!"

"WHAT?" I yelled back at whoever screamed at me first.

Jace just stared at me before pointing to everyone else.

"What do we do after school?" He asked. I could feel my anger flare up automatically. An anime vein made its way on my forehead.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I'M NOT YOUR MOM!" I screamed out to them, making them all stumble back. Great, now I feel bad.

I put my hand to my forehead and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry alright? I'm just not used to being 'in charge' or whatever it is that I do around you all. I've been here just as long as you have, so what on earth makes me the head person whatever?" I asked getting frustrated, but never looked up from my position.

"But didn't you used to watch Naru-" Maggie started but stopped mid sentence.

I looked up towards her, bit all I saw was Jace shaking his head and everybody else giving her a 'Shut Up' look. Woah...am I missing something here?

"Ok. We should get to class. C'mon!" LuLu said with a sudden smile and somehow, and I really wanna know how she can do that, pulled everyone along with one arm.

"So..." Justin said after the long moment of silence.

"Yeah. Let's get to the classroom," I mumbled and started walking toward our room.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"..."

"Are we-"

"I said no damnit!"

"Well I'd much rather be in any other class than be in one with you!"

"Same here! I'm fine with Cat, but you will annoy me to death!"

"OH REALLY? WELL DOESN'T THAT MAKE ME FEEL SOOO SPECIAL HUH JACE?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT JUSTIN? DO US ALL A FAVOR AND SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"WHY YOU-"

"Oh my God. BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP WOULD YA'?" I shouted at the two screaming boys behind me. This wouldn't be happening if this stupid academy wasn't so freaking huge now would it?

"Just. Be. Quiet." I spat out.

Silence. Yes!

"This isn't over," Justin hissed from behind me.

"Heh, just you wait," Jace hissed back at him.

I stopped abruptly. The door before us had the number 301 in it.

Both boys huddled on either side of me as I reached for the door. My hand was shaking as well as all of us. This is it.

Slowly turning the knob, the door slightly creaked open. We all simotainiously (sp?) let out a deep breath.

"Whew. Man, that went a lot better than I thought it would:" Justin breathed out holding his hands over his heart.

"Yeah I know," Jace whispered back holding his hands in a similar fashion to Justin.

I sweatdropped and felt my eye twitch. Bakas.

"So dramatic, idiots! We still have to walk inside the classroom!" I hissed out before pushing open the door and walking into the room.

Let me just say, seeing a blonde kid tied up on the floor and the teacher yelling st the class about 'discipline' isn't normal.

"What. The. Fu-"

I smacked my hand over Jace's mouth and leaned toward his ear.

"Language,"

He turned his gaze towards me and gave me a glare, one I easily matched. But I'm pretty sure having my eyes covered made it a bit more intimidating.

"Aww c'mon guys! Can't you admit your undying love for eachother later?" Justin asked getting in between both of us.

"Shut up!" We both yelled at him in unison.

He raised his hands up in surrender with a small closed eye smile.

"Just stating the obvious..." He said still slowly backing away.

"Justin..." I said, my voice deadly calm. "I'm warning you now," I paused for dramatic effect, "sleep with one eye open."

He fell to the floor, body flailing around mumbling something about "really being dense"

"Um...I'm sorry, who are you three?" Someone asked from my right.

Looking away from Justin's body spazm (sp?) I saw the teacher and everyone else in the room with a surprised and scared look. Geez. What'd I do?

"New students. Hokage's order," I stated briskly before helping Jace pick Justin up off the floor.

"Oh! Of course! How could I forget? I have your documents...around here...somewhere..." The teacher repulse looking around for...papers? What the hell does he need papers for?

"Here we go! Ok class! We have three new students! Jace Aso, Justin Etou and Cat Nakamura. You three, please introduce yourselves,' he said with a smile.

None of us moved. I just stared at the unfamiliar, yet familiar man in front of me.

"Before we do that, what's your name?" I inquired with an indifferent voice. Really, how can we inroduce ourselves to total strangers if we didn't even know the teachers name?!

"Oh! Uh...I'm Iruka-sensei," he said after a brief moment of silence.

I nodded.

"H-Hey! What about me Iruka-sensei? Huh?! I'm still tied up here!" A loud voice screamed out.

I sighed when I saw the blonde kid still on the floor.

"No I didn't forget about you, and nor are you in ANY way off the hook! Now get to your seat!" Iruka-sensei yelled at the blonde kid while cutting the ropes with a weird knife.

Wow...

That's a really cool knife...

"Ok, now you may introduce yourselves," Iruka-sensei said with a small smile. I sighed. No way am I going up first, too much of a hassle.

"Uh...hi I guess. My names Jace...Aso?" He mumbled and never looked anyone in the eye.

With his hands in his pocket he went and sat next to a giggling girl with bright pink hair. My eyes widened at her hair. I would have dyed it another color. Hate pink with a passion.

"Justin...Etou," he said pausing, trying to remember the weird ass last name, and sat next to a girl with short dark purple hair and pale eyes.

I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Cat Nakamura." And again I sighed. Only one seat left. Between the loud blonde kid and an angry looking guy with hair shaped like a ducks ass.

"Hey! My names Naruto Uzumaki and one day, I'll be Hokage! Believe it!" The blonde kid screamed as son as I sat down.

My eyes widened and slightly glazed over.

Believe it...


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Labor

_**Soooo yeahhhh...here's the next chapter...**_

_**It took half an hour, but I FINALLY figured out how to upload the flippin' chapters!**_

_**So let me just say this; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Honestly, if I did, then I wouldn't be updating/reading stories on here would I? (-_-) Sorry, I just don't like disclaimers...it's pretty freaking obvious we don't own any copyrighted content on here.**_

_**Onwards my lovelies!**_

Chapter Four: Unexpected Labor

Believe it.

Those two words lulled over between the fabric of my mind.

Believe it.

Those two words were like a hidden key to which unlocked memories that were once hidden and buried away beneath the darkest part if my mind.

Believe it.

Those two words unlocked something very important, but it was up to me when the entirety of my memories were to rush back into place like the missing piece if a puzzle.

"Oh!" I yelled aloud smacking my forehead in my own stupidity. How could I forget? I left my phone in my backpack at the house this morning!

Silence filled the room as all eyes fell on me. Even Iruka-Sensei gave me a weird look. Jace and Justin were just silently laughing in their seats. Eh, what'd you expect from me? A cookie?

Eventually the stares went back to Iruka as he taught something or other about...something or other.

"Baka," a voice breathed out from my left. My eye twitched. English? I'm fluent. Spanish? Eh, I'm decent. Japanese? Complete crap. But even I know what that means.

"Excuse me?" I hissed at the raven haired soon to be punching bag next to me. I'm such a violent person...

"Hn. Must be deaf too," he mumbled with his hands clasped in front of his mouth, looking straight ahead.

"The only deaf one here is you teme," I snapped back in an equally hushed tone. What the hell? How on earth do I even know what teme even means?!

His body went rigid as his head snapped in my direction.

"What was that dobe?"

I smirked at his angered face. "You heard me loud and clear," I said turning forward again. "Dobe," I added just to piss him off even more. Guess what? He just ended up pissing me off even more, all do to his blank face.

"Hn. Whatever, just stop talking to me,"

I could feel my body grow stiff as my head slowly turned to the youngest Uchiha. He couldn't see, but I was giving him one hell of a glare.

"Last time I checked, you started talking to me first. So you know what Sasuke?" I asked, my anger rising quickly. I started raising my voice. "Why don't you just grab a straw, shove it in your ass backwaards juice box, and SUCK IT!" I yelled and stormed out the class, leaving behind a very pissed off group of fan girls, laughing boys, and a stunned Uchiha.

"Hey old man, how goes it?" I asked falling on the floor once entering the Hokage's office.

"Kagomi-ugh," the old man paused while looking at me as if waiting for a reaction. Kagomi...the name did sound familiar, so did-

Kasai.

My eyes widened. What the fudge was that?!

Kasai...that name sounded even more familiar. Do I know these people? Maybe...

Shaking my head I shrugged off the subject entirely. I'll come back to it when it's important I suppose.

"So has life been doing you any good?" I asked from my spot on the relatively comfy floor.

"It's been doing me just fine Little Neko. And why aren't you in class?" he asked giving me a disapproving look, to which I shrugged.

"A little Uchiha may have gotten on my last nerve. Antisocial little brat if you ask me. Why girls fawn over him is beyond me. And besides, all the stuff Iruka-Sensei teaches I already know. It's just the physical stuff that's weighing me down. So I figured, why not have the best ninja teach me?"

He just gave me a blank look, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. Hee Hee, got ya' old man!

"C'mon! You know you want too!"

He simply sighed and stood up. "Very well then,"

That's when a kunai sliced through the air, going straight for my head. Is this man insane?!

As if someone else possessed my body, my arm reached out to grab the kunai. I could feel my eyes widen. Before I could even open my mouth, I had turned the kunai around and trew it back at the culprit.

The old man simply smirked at my startled expression as he caught the blade between his fingers, inches from his forehead.

"Are you insane?" I screamed out, voicing my earlier thoughts.

Throughout my little...tantrum, I hadn't realized my bangs had been swept to the side, revealing my unusual eyes.

"Why would you do that? If you didn't want to train me, all you had to do was say a simple no!" I shouted.

"Come with me Little Neko,"

I don't know how, but somehow I knew that Neko meant cat.

Little Neko...another familiar name. Am I missing something?

"Umm...why are we on top of a mountain with your face carved into it?" I asked somewhat stupidly.

"Because, this is where I taught Asuma, so therefore I will teach you," he stated with a small smile. Who the hell is Asuma?

"Who's Asuma?"

"My son," was all he uttered before engraving every basic exercise and jutsu that every ninja must learn into my mind and body.

So to sum it up, I memorized basic jutsu and found out I was seriously out of shape. Mean old man I tell you.

"You are done for today," he finally said as the sun started to set. I fell to the ground in exasution. I'm dying slowly inside...

"You're," I began saying through huge gasps of air. "A real," another's huge gulp of air. "Slave driver, you know that?" I finally finished as I placed my hands on my legs, bending over slightly while panting.

"I said to stay still, not stop breathing," he said bluntly. My body went stiff. You've. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed out into the cool, now evening air.

"Honestly Little Neko, you need to pay more attention," he mumbleed while placing his index and middle fingers to his forehead.

"I will now," I grumbled with my arms crossed over my chest. "Hey gramps!" I shouted suddenly through the silence. "You should teach Jace and Justin too! Since I doubt they even know the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu," I said getting excited.

"And the others?" Old Man Thrid asked curiously. I waved that off.

"Their all in the same class, they together. It's just Jace, Justin and I in the other class. I think you could very well see that if I needed this much practice, so do they. So what'dya say? Is that a yes?" I pressed on even further.

"Fine," he finally said after a couple minutes of silence. I pumped my fist in the air. "Yes!" And with that, I did my best to run back to the house we all resided in. But being me, I got lost.

Covering my eyes once more, I looked around. There were less people roaming around, but there were still people actually walking in and out of shops and bars.

There were so many drunk people just wandering around making complete asses of themselves. And where are the ninja? Either inside their homes or in a restaurant or getting drunk along with these people. I huffed out an annoyed breath. People nowadays.

"You worthless little brat!" I heard an older man shout from an alleyway nearby. A cry from someone a hell of a lot younger than the man rang out from the secluded area. I clenched my fists at my side. What the hell kind of place is this?!

Running to the alleyway, I saw several men kicking and punching a blonde boy. I just saw blood in their hands and feet from where they beat him.

"Hey!" I shouted over their curses at the kid. "What the hell is your problem?" I screamed, finally getting their attention. "Four, no five! Five older men beating up a kid? What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted walking over to them. I don't give a damn if can't fight them, it's better than doing nothing.

"Listen little girl, if you knew what this brat did then you'd be walking by without a care in the world," one man sneered.

"No. I wouldn't. Now if I were you, I'd be running away right now," I hissed out, feeling my anger rising quickly. What kind of people do this to some random kid?

"How cute, the little girl thinks she's scary, next thing you're going to say is that you're a ninja," the same man sneered at me with a horrible laugh. Feeling my anger reach its peak, I snapped.

In a flash, I had the man pinned to wall by his throat, his feet almost dangling from the ground. I could feel my chakra pulsating thought my body, waiting to be used and manipulated into any jutsu I could manage.

"Ninja in training actually," I hissed out, my voice an octave lower than normal. "I don't ever want to see you hurting anyone like this ever again, understand?" I seethed while gripping his throat tighter. He started nodding his head up and down violently. "Good," I said tensely and dropped him to the floor. "Leave," I hissed as he stumbled away, grasping at his neck where my hand had been. Turning to the other four, they all ran after the other man , trying to run from me. Smart boys.

"Ow..." a voice whispered before coughing. Facing the tattered blonde boy lying on the floor, I bent down and examined his wounds. When I properly looked at his face, I froze.

"Hey, you're Naruto right?" I asked softly, all threatening sounds now gone from my voice. He just stared at me as if I was going to beat him too.

"Yeah, thats me. You look kind of familiar," he murmered trying to sit up. I smiled softly at him as I lightly pushed him back down.

"Yeah, I'm new here. I just transferred to your class today," I said taking out a roll of gauze the old man had given me earlier, and began searching for the worst wound.

"Oh yeah, your...Cat right?" he asked trying to sit up again.

"Yes, stop moving, I'm trying to wrap up your wound," I muttered as I wrapped the gauze around his leg, trying to stop the bleeding.

After wrapping the worst wounds, I put the gauze away and stood up. "Can you stand?" I asked as he tried to stand but fell. "Okay then," I mumbled and bent down to his sitting form. Putting his right arm over my shoulder, I grabbed his waist and helped him stand.

"Is that better, or can you stand by yourself?" I asked again.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked me. Well wasn't that a grateful comment? Looking at him, I was met with the saddest pair of blue eyes. My heart broke as I saw the sadness increase the longer I stared.

"Because no one else was helping you," I said and started to slowly walk out of the alleyway. He was already getting heavy and I had just endured almost five hours of nonstop training. I honestly hope I'll make it to the house.

"Thanks, no ones ever stopped them before," he replied with pure happiness. I froze at his words. "They've done that before today?" I asked slowly. He hesitated in answering, probably fearing I'd hit him.

"Yeah..."

"Bastards," I hissed out as I began to walk again. "Where do you live anyway? I'm just pretty much walking in a random direction," I said repositioning his arm so I wouldn't lose my grip. He laughed at my cluelessness.

"Down the street to the right at...that building," he said pointing to sn apartment building as we turned off the street. I just stared at the building with slight agitation.

"You live on the second floor don't you?"

"Yes, but i can sort of walk up the stairs I think. So it won't be that bad," he said giving me a small smile. He's just exhausted isn't he? Hope his parents make sure he's alright.

"Okay then, up the damned stairs we go," I muttered as I took the first step my muscles are screaming for me to stop moving and just pass out.

"Hey I have a question," Naruto asked about halfway up the stairs. "Shoot," I muttered still focusing on not falling backwards and possibly breaking anything.

"How can you see when your hair is in your eyes?" I kept walking, ignoring the searing pain of my sore muscles.

"It's easy, not the greatest challenge in the world," I murmured, silently cheering as we reached the last step. "Alright, which door belongs to you?" I asked him. I really hope it's the one right in front of us.

"Over there," he said gesturing to the furthest door. I mentally face palmed. It's just not my night. Walking around the small balcony-like area the stairway created, we approached his door. Finally!

Reaching in his pocket, he fished out a key and unlocked the door. Opening the wooden slab In front of me, I entered the blondies silent and empty apartment. What the hell?

"Hey um, Naruto? Where are your parents?" I asked trough the agonizing silence. It's a mess in here.

"You don't know? Well you're new I guess. I don't have any parents," he mumbled looking around the room like he was in search of something. Again, I mentally sighed. My heart just keeps breaking into smaller and smaller pieces the more I figure these things out about the knuckle head. I can't just leave him all battered here alone with no one to take care of him, my conscience won't allow it.

"Alright. Guess I'm taking care of you now. Do you have any ointment for cuts?" I asked. He just stared at me in shock and numbly shook his head from side to side.

Looking around the room, I saw a chair and sat him in it, allowing my muscles to cry in relief. I walked over to the kitchen and wet some paper towels in warm water. Going back to the dude in the chair, I realized most of his wounds had already healed. Only the deep gashes remained, and even those looked better than they did earlier.

"Weird, hey Naru-Wake up!" I shouted at his sleeping form. Slowly he opened his eyes. "You can sleep in a little while, we need to get you cleaned up alright?" I said cleaning the dirt from inside his cuts. That woke him up.

"Okay, that's over with. You should be fine by morning. Now go change and don't fall asleep!" I scolded him as he slowly stood and stumbled In his room to change.

I collasped in the chair that had just been vacated. All the training and chakra usage catching up with me. I've only been here two days and already I can feel my muscles caving under the pressure. I need to do twice as better tomorrow, that way I'll get used to this physical crap. Giving into my exhaustion, I let my eyes close and my body go limp.

"I'm all dressed for bed, can I go to sleep now?" I heard Naruto grumble. I didn't bother to even move. I needed to sleep. I wanted to sleep. Feeling a pair of arms encircle around me, I felt myself being lifted from the chair and placed into something soft and plushy.

"Thank you for being so nice to me. Goodnight Cat," he whispered as I drifted off to sleep. Everyone is not going to be happy tomorrow when I show up to the academy. At least Jace and Justin will suffer what I went through today.


	5. Chapter 5: Frustration Has MANY Forms

Chapter Five: Frustration Has _Many_ Forms. Believe Me.

"Cat..." I heard a voice whisper.

"...Cat...?" they whispered again.

"Cat!" My eyes snapped open to meet giant, and very close, sapphire eyes. Now, what I did was out of reflex, a reflex I didn't even know I had until it happened.

My arm automatically shot out and threw Naruto to the floor. Instantly, my hand went to my kunai pouch, and threw the knife at the side of his head, embedding itself into the floor beside him.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! It was reflex!" I shouted, getting out of the unfamiliar bed to help him up. After he was standing, I got my kunai and put it back into its pouch.

"Those are some good reflexes, I'll give you that much," he mumbled, looking at me with excitement.

"What?" I asked in a monotone voice, turning away from him in attempt to find my shoes. Where the hell are they?

"So you must be pretty good at hand to hand combat huh?! Hey! Let's train together later, how 'bout that?!" he shouted, getting excited. I sweatdropped. I forgot, he's hyperactive.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun-there they are!" I shouted going towards my shoes. It feels a little weird, helping out someone I barely know and end up staying at their house the first day I meet them. What can I say? I'm guarded. Seeing your friends die and dying yourself does that to you I suppose.

Turning around, I saw the hyperactive blonde running out of the room and into the kitchen. What is he doing? We're going to be late for the academy.

"Hey Naruto-when did you get dressed?!" I shrieked as he sat, squirming in his chair waiting for something to get out of the microwave.

"When you were putting your shoes on, hey Cat! Want some ramen?!" he shouted, holding out an uncooked cup of instant ramen to my face. Uh...

I gave him a slightly forced smile. "Nah. I'm good. You might want to hurry, we'll be late for the academy," I finished in a more serious tone. He just rolled his eyes while grabbing his ramen ut of the microwave.

"Fine fine. You know you sound like that teme Sasuke right?" he asked, slurping his so called breakfast. My fists clenched, really? He's the third person to tell me that! I am nothing like that antisocial little brat!

"Why does everyone say that?!" I hissed out, still clenching my fists. Naruto turned to me with a neutral expression, like he'd seen this all the time.

"Well for one, you don't talk much and when you do, it's usually all serious like. And you seem like you glare a lot too. You should be nice like you were too me last night. This whole 'Mean Cat' thing isn't really working out for you, you know," he said throwing away the now empty cup of instant ramen. I just stared at the knuckle headed blonde in front of me with complete and utter shock.

Who knew he could be so...smart?!

I started too laugh, it wasnt the 'I'm freaking crazy and about to kill you' kind of laugh, but sincere laughter.

"What? Hey what's so funny?" he asked me with a scowl, clearly not liking the fact of being excluded. I just kept laughing, it took awhile to calm myself down, but somehow I managed. Putting my hand on his shoulder, a small giggle managed to escape from my lips.

"Oh man, you're a riot. Who knew you were actually smart? Well...in your own way,"

"Hey!"

I shrugged and began walking out the door and towards the academy. Wearing the same clothes as yesterday...

"Hey wait up! You walk too fast Cat!" Naruto shouted from a farther distance behind me. catching up to my stilled form, I could hear him try to suppress his panting. I patted his back awkwardly as his breathing slowly went back to normal.

"Hey Naruto, mind telling me why so many girls actually like him?" I asked as a flock of fangirls passed by. How do I know they were fangirls? Their constant 'Sasuke-kun!' and 'Oh my Sasu-kun!' ringing from all of their mouths.

"I have no idea! Sasuke's such a teme!" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air in a theatrical manor and huffing in impatience. I chuckled and gave his shoulder a pat in reassurance. "It's ok Naruto, I don't exactly like him all that much,"

I was attacked in one of the worst ways. I was being squished, feeling my bones compress together. It was a horrible form of torture; a bear hug.

"Alright, alright, I get it bro. I get it. Let go," I muttered while pushing his arms away from me. He just gave me a huge smile.

"You really think I'm your bro, Cat? Awe I'm touched!" he said with another attempt to hug me. I simply pushed him back and he went skidding a handful of feet backwards. He just stared at me wide eyed. then he jumped into the air with a fist pumped up.

"Alright Cat! This settles it! When we train together, I WILL beat you!" he shouted. I sweatdropped. Is he serious?

A pair of hands got each of my arms and dragged me to God only knows where. Nuh uh. I don't like playing the damsel in distress role.

"What the hell?! Let me go damnit!" I shouted, trying to twist out of their grasp. Looking up I saw Jace and Justin glaring down at me. The wind conveniently came and blew my bangs out of my eyes, revealing how harsh my glare really was. They both gulped, but their grips never lessened.

"Awww c'mon! What the hell are you doing this for?!" I screamed out into the air. They turned to each other and nodded before facing forward and continuing on with their walk with me in tow.

I brought my head down and saw all the people on the street staring at us. The funny thing was that none of them were adults. They were all in the academy with us, Naruto amung them.

I glared again. My bangs still not hiding my unique eyes. they all just gaped at us.

"What? You've never seen this happen before or what?" I said defiantly to them. At my words they all jumped and tried to look away, but it was too late. They'd seen what I had wanted so desperately to hide.

"You know being dragged along a caliche road actually feels a lot worse then carpet burn right?" I muttered to my kidnappers.

Before I could figure out what the hell was going on, Jace had me in his arms, holding me bridal style. I pouted. I could've walked.

"I was hinting that you two could let me walk, not carry me," I muttered still pouting.

"Now why would we do that?" Jace asked.

"You've already disappeared on us, can't risk it again," Justin added. "So just sit back and relax while your boyfriend holds you okay?" he added with a cheeky smile just to annoy me.

I tried to lunge for him, but Jace held me back with a cheeky smile on his face as well. I threw my head back and groaned.

"Why are you turds holding me captive? We have to be at the academy, and this isn't the way to it," I said losing my patience and trying to get out of Jace's death grip. But to no avail, he just held onto me tighter.

"Jerk face," I muttered to him. He just laughed.

"We heard about your little training session yesterday, and how you managed to get us involved. So we're heading to the top of the Hokage mountain," Justin said with a shrug.

I'm killing both of these skanks when we get there.

"Oh there you all are," the Hokage said with a smile. I just glared off into the distance, waiting for this dumbass to let me go.

"Sorry we took awhile, our Little Neko here strayed away from her litter box," Jace said with a bright smile. I gashed my teeth together and clenched my fists in pure anger.

"Yeah, we went to go find her, but she was a bit occupied with a ball of string," Justin chipped in. My anger seeped over and sent white hot needles throughout my body.

"That's it!" I shouted. Flipping myself backwards out of Jace's grip, I landed on my feet gracefully, much to their, and my own surprise.

A set of hands placed themselves on my shoulders, both to calm me and to hold me back if necessary.

"Now now Little Neko, we can't go around beating our Guardians now can we?" Old Man Third asked in a calm reasonable voice, effectively calming me.

All three of us turned to him with confused looks. Guardians? Is he smoking something? Do they even have weed here?

"Hey guys...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I whispered too the other two.

"That he must be smoking something?" Jace asked.

"And if there's even weed here?" Justin finished with the same look as us. A throat was cleared.

"I'm not sure what your all talking about, but let's get started on training, yes? Ok good. I'll be training you two," Old Man Third said, pointing towards Jace and Justin. "And I'll have a shadow clone teach and spar with you," he finished, aiming that last statement towards me. I shrugged.

"Hey why doesn't she have to train with us?" Justin whined, pointing his finger at me. I rolled my eyes with a broad smile.

"Because I trained yesterday. I'm a day ahead of you two losers," I shot back with a smug expression. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Gramps had already made his clone and began his teachings.

"Alright Little Neko, it's time to see what element your chakra is drawn too,"

I quirked an eyebrow. What has this man been sniffing? Seriously!

"Are you ok Gramps? Maybe the heats just getting too you," I said reaching for his forehead too see if it was warm or something. "You want to go inside and cool off or something?" I questioned the old man. He just chuckled at my antics.

Removing my hands from his forehead, he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Ah, still have some humor left in you I see. Every person has a certain element to their chakra. Say for instance a person who mainly uses Water Style Jutsus. Their main chakra efficiency is is water,"

I gave him a blank look.

"And you're going to test which element is mine?" I asked slowly, trying to figure out what he was blathering about. He nodded.

"You do realize that you sound as if you just escaped the nut house, right?" I uttered without hesitation.

"Coming from the girl who says she's died before," he shot back and I glared.

"Touché Mon Ami. Touché,"

"I'm sorry?" I groaned and smacked my forehead. I don't even speak French, and I knew what that meant! I don't think the word touché is even French...is it?

"Forget it. So how can you figure out what element my chakra is?" I pondered, thinking along the lines of busting out my awesome nonexistent ninja moves. I'd always wanted to be a ninja before I came here. Wonder if I'll be any good at it? I hope so.

"Normally I'd use a piece of paper, but you're all a bit different from other nin, so I'll use another form of test,"

Again I quirked an eyebrow. Another form of test?

Like déjà vu I had an attack coming my way. It was literally a wall of fire. I could feel my eyes widen slightly. Is this a sort of jutsu?

As if on instinct, my arm automatically reached into the fiery wall of heat. The flames gently licked the skin of my arm, slowly crawling upward as it moved in the direction my arm had. As my hand seemed to flick the flames away, the fire had dissipated from sight. Not even a burn marked my skin.

What the hell?! Last time I checked, fire was supposed to BURN your skin! Not completely disappear unnoticed!

"Be prepared and don't let your guard down!" I heard Gramps shout as a whip of water came at my head.

Jumping up, I did a flip midair. I soared above the whip of water, moving my arms alongside it as if I were the one actually controlling it. As I landed, my arms shot forward, sending the whip to Gramps.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed, now standing up fully.

Large swirling spheres of what seemed to be air, were thrown at me. I growled in frustration as they got closer. Small specks of spiraling dirt actually allowing me too see the spheres.

Taking a defense position with my hands openly facing the balls of air, I began pushing them towards my left and right. As they hit the ground, small craters were left.

What. Is. Going. On?! I'm pretty sure this isn't a chakra test!

As if goading me on, Old Man Third sent slabs of actual EARTH flying at me. Spinning in the air once more, my leg went through two slabs, causing me to swerve in another direction. Landing in a crouched position, I glared towards the old man.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't a friggin' chakra test!" I yelled towards the smug looking Hokage.

"Oh but it was another test, proving me correct," he replied with a proud smile. I could feel my eye twitch. If this man wasn't a Hokage, or an old man, I swear I'd be punching his face in right now.

"You're lucky that you're the Hokage," I paused. "And that youre an old man. I could never hit an old man," I added and walked away from the irritating bunch of boys that were training.

I could feel the anger in me slowly rise up the further I was from them. What the hell is their problem?! Jace and Justin were all freaking mad at each other yesterday, but now their all buddy-buddy? I really must have missed some serious bromance crap last night for that too happen.

And Gramps! I'm most definitely sure that that wasn't a chakra test! He said it was some other test, what the hell does that mean? What other test could possibly involve trying to kill someone with elemental based attacks?

I paused mid step. He said he wanted to to test what element my chakra was, but nothing I did involved chakra. It was all on pure instinct. So if the test involved elements but not chakra...what the hell kind of test was it?!

I sighed as my stomach grumbled lightly.

Looking up, I realized the sun was halfway across the sky already. Judging by the impeccable noise around me, I guess it's lunch time.

I just walked around aimlessly Until I saw a someone selling food from a cart. I smiled at the little old lady trying to get people to buy her food, but failing miserably. I scowled at the people who ignored her. Geez. What rude people.

I smiled at her once I had walked up to the small cart. She looked at me surprised. I had covered my eyes earlier, but pushed my hair aside to give her a genuine smile.

"What are you selling?"

She just gaped at me before quickly answering my question.

"Um I'm selling Bento Boxes miss," I could hear a slight desperation in her voice as she looked at her cart full of Bento Boxes. My heart cracked at seeing the woman saddened.

"Awesome, can I have four please?" I asked looking at the stack of the ones she had yet to sell. I may be pissed at certain people, but I might as well be nice enough to get them lunch. And this woman really looked like she wanted someone to at least buy something of hers.

"Oh! But I must warn you dear, it's nothing but my homemade cooking. Nothing really fancy, just a handful of sushi rolls, teriyaki, and a few rice balls. Oh! And two small pocky sticks for dessert," she said with a small smile.

"That's perfect. My name's Cat by the way,"

She just stared at me before handing over the Bento Boxes.

"Chiyoko dearie. Thank you for buying,"

"Thank you Chiyoko," I said with another smile and payed her. Granted, I have no idea how using Ryo worked. I know American money, so I'm hoping I payed her enough.

Walking away from the bewildered elderly woman, I wandered towards a random training ground. I sighed as soon as I saw a vacant tree in some shade.

Pushing my hair over my eyes again, I could feel a small smile cross my lips as I grabbed my chopsticks. I'm a natural born American, i have absolutely no idea how to use chopsticks. I anime fell. Maybe I could just stab the meat and sushi? Yeah, that'll have to do for now.

Then realization washed over me. I beamed.

"Finally! Away from all the freaks I call friends!" I declared thrusting my chopsticks in the air with a triumph filled smile.

"Who are you talking to?" a different voice rang around me. I had no symptoms of surprise anywhere on me. My heart rate didn't even accelerate. Slowly looking up, my eyes landed on the antisocial brat that everyone seemed to compare me too.

"Not you," I snapped, my anger making a sudden guest appearance in this little...show.

Hah. As if this was even a show. Who in their right mind would bother to watch this garbage? I paused. I would. If there were ninjas involved, chances were that I would be the one to watch it. I was just that type of person before I died.

Before I died.

Oh God. Gramps was right, I do sound insane. Still! He has no room to talk! Not after that retarded 'test' he gave me. You know what? I think I'll play nice with the Uchiha and give him one of my bentos and not give the old man one.

"Hey baka!" said Uchiha bit out while snapping his fingers in my face. Nevermind. Forget being nice! Automatically my hand snapped out and clentched his in mine. I hate when people do that kind of shit to me. It gets annoying real quick.

"Don't do that. It's annoying," I shot out releasing his now slightly pink hand. I could see the faint imprints of my fingers.

"Really? You're one to talk,"

"Huh, funny coming from you," I snapped back instantaneously.

He glared at me before speaking. "What's that supposed to mean?" he hissed.

I smirked. "I've only been here, what? Two days now? And from what I've heard, all you say is 'Hn' or 'Whatever.' Not a very wide vocabulary if you ask me,"

"Well its a good thing no one asked you," he esponded in a deadly low tone. I could feel my smirk growing the longer the silence continued. As time passed, he just grew even more angry. I could see the small glint in his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well don't I just crawl under your skin and push those damned buttons of yours. How can I say this?" I paused and looked at him closer, eyes still hidden with my thick curtain of hair. "I think I'm starting to like you, you antisocial brat," I finished with a sweet smile, clearly fake and overly happy. Much too happy for my liking.

I just couldn't help but add that last insult.

He gave me a dumbstruck look. Guess he didn't see that coming. I could literally see his guard immediately go up as my words registered in his brain. If he even had one. A pretty face can only take you so far.

I let the fake smile drop as a small smirk twisted onto my lips, a quiet chuckle escaping from between them. My own...laugh...surprised even me. It was a mixture of both my actual laughter and a breathless one combined.

Foreign. It was foreign. Everything here was foreign, but so confusedly familiar. Painstakingly familiar, like I had been here before. Like I had truly been apart of something here once.

"Relax, I'm not interested in becoming apart of that fan club of yours," I muttered while taking a bite of Chiyoko's homemade bento. And damn was it good.

I glanced back up at the slowly retreating Uchiha.

"Hey Uchiha!" I shouted to him, effectively grabbing his attention once more. "If I'm not mistaken, it's lunch time. Why aren't you eating lunch?"

He just gave me a long stare before talking again. "Wasn't hungry," he muttered darkly and proceeded to turn again.

Oh hell no! Even I could tell he was hungry. I probably took his eating spot or something. Well too freaking bad, he can sulk in his friggin' emo corner for all I cared. The boy's gunna eat, even if I have to stuff it down his throat!

As he fully turned around, he came face to face with me holding out a bento box. I could see the brief shock at seeing me practically teleport and shoving food at him.

As he opened his mouth, I shoved the box into his grasp. "I don't care if you say you're not hungry. You're eating," I said in a solid voice. Daring him to contradict my stern words.

He just glared as he stomped over to a tree under the shade, moodily opening the bento and eating the food. Every so often he'd look up and send a glare my way. I stuck out my tongue.

"No need to thank me," I said smugly as he finished the bento, leaving only the pocky sticks. Which of course I stole. Can't let them go to waste now can I?

"I wasn't," I paused mid bite too snap my head his way.

"You little-"

"Why weren't you at the academy? You and the other two?" he asked, cutting me off.

"Training," I muttered. He snorted. "What?" I snapped. He just smirked. Well aren't I just so amusing? If I could, I swear I'd bash his head in.

"You must really suck if you need extra training during academy hours," The words had me seething. On second thought...I'll just bash in that ego inflated head right now.

"Oh what, and you're the big shit around here? Please, with an ego like yours, YOU'RE just gunna end up dragging your team down. Not the other way around," I hissed out. Judging by his irritated expression, I hit a nerve.

I smirked. Good. I'm glad I get under prettyboy's skin.

"I really hope we're not on the same squad. For your sake, you should hope were not," he countered, still glaring.

"Oh the feelings mutual you antisocial little brat!" I threw back at him. "I can't believe people actually think we're similar. How ANYBODY can even think that dumbass thought is completely beyond me," I muttered darkly to myself.

"What was that Dobe?" he hissed out. I glared straight into his eyes, not that he would've noticed anyway. My thick black curtain of hair had yet to move itself out of my unnatural eyes.

I sighed. This prettyboy is really wearing me out. Even more than Naruto and the Hokage did yesterday. And I was exhausted by the end of the day.

"Bye Sasuke, good luck surviving Iruka-sensei's useless lectures," I said in a a frustrated tone. I swear this Uchiha will end up either driving me to suicide or me murdering him. Waving over my shoulder, I just kept walking forward, not sparing him another glance.

Time to take two idiots their very cold lunches.

~*~Sasuke's POV~*~

"Oh the feelings mutual you antisocial little brat!" she said harshly through gritted teeth.

I clenched my hands into fists. She doesn't know anything! I could feel my glare get even harder. This girl...

I don't know how the hell she managed it, but she did it. She got under my skin. Enough to actually make me snap back at her smartass comments.

"I can't believe people actually think we're similar. How ANYBODY can even think that dumbass thought is completely beyond me," she muttered to herself darkly.

My knuckles were sheer white as my eye twitched. People actually thought that me...and HER...were alike?! That we were similar?! Idiots. Nothing but idiots.

I heard her sigh, that sound cutting off all my thoughts as her face seemed to lose some of its usual playfulness. I couldn't see her eyes. Even this morning when the other two new guys were dragging her off, I couldn't make out the exact color they were. But I didn't need to see her eyes to notice the exhaustion tugging at her, but she refused to show it.

Giving me a soft smile, she grabbed the other two bentos and started walking away. "Bye Sasuke, good luck surviving Iruka-sensei's useless lectures," she said never turning around to properly face me. The frustration clear in her voice.

She waved and just kept walking, never looking back.

I glared to the floor, barely registering the fact that I was standing up and slowly moving towards the academy.

This girl...

I hardly know her, but she frustrates me!

_"Last time I checked, you started talking to me first. So you know what Sasuke?" She asked, almost at the point of shouting. As if reading my thoughts, her voice started getting louder. "Why don't you just grab a straw, shove it in your ass backwaards juice box, and SUCK IT!" She yelled and stormed out the class._

A ghost of a smile played on my lips at the memory of yesterday. I suppose I annoy her as much as she annoys me. My small smile turned to a smirk as I walked into the academy.

_"Oh the feelings mutual you antisocial little brat!"_

Cat Nakamura...

_"No need to thank me," she said smugly while peering over to me. "I wasn't," I snapped back at her with a glare. I can take care of myself just fine. She paused mid bite only to snap her head my way._

_"You little-"_

You're one of the few that can actually piss me off and somehow make it amusing. This should be interesting.

_**HAHA! Authors Note at the END of the chapter! I know what you're thinking...I'm such a daredevil(: Oh yeah, I know :)**_ _**Ugh waaaay to many smiley faces, I feel like my Chemistry when she posts something on Edmodo**_

_**ANYWAY...hope you liked this little chapter**_


	6. Chapter 6: Long Day And A Longer Night

Chapter Six: A Long Day...And An Even Longer Night

"Alright you three! Break it up!" Gramps said as I had tried throwing my fist into Justin's face...again.

"I understand that Cat is easily angered, but you two should learn to bite your tongue and _not_ provoke her,"

"Hah!" I shouted and stuck my tongue out at them. Gramps turned to me with a stern look.

"And Cat, you need to learn too hold back your anger,"

I instantly glared at the old man, his 'wise adivce' easily going in one ear and out the other. Well I heard it, I just chose to ignore it. That little 'life lesson' doesn't really matter too me.

Gramps sighed as he took in the little picture of us he was currently watching play out. It wasn't a pretty picture.

"Enough! It seems we're not going to get that much farther than this, so we'll end our training today with a sparring match,"

I stopped punching Justin at the sound of 'Sparring Match'. Jace's grip from holding me back loosened and Justin stilled from under me. I started smiling my mischievous little smile.

"What kind of sparring match?" I questioned throughout the silence.

"Three way match. Last one standing wins," Gramps said with a knowing smile.

After I had come back from lunch, I was pretty peeved at everyone. And when I'm mad...things aren't necessarily good for the people around me.

All three of us had what was a not so friendly screaming match, then ended up just beating each other. And when i say 'we' I actually mean 'me'.

"What are the rules?" Justin asked meekly, snapping his eyes briefly towards me before focusing them back on Gramps.

"The only rule is quite simple. Don't kill each other, right Cat?" Gramps said pointedly towards me. I gulped slightly but hid my nervousness with mock disappointment. Old Man Third only I uses my name when he's absolutely serious.

"Fine," I drawled out while hanging my arms around Jace and Justin's shoulders. "I won't kill you guys because I love you so freaking much,"

Sarcasm is such an amazing thing. It's one of my best friends.

We separated and stood in a wide circle, having a little stare down. You'd think having a stare down with three people would be somewhat difficult, but we managed to pull it off.

"You may begin!" I vaguely heard Gramps shout. I was busy anticipating an attack.

My feet were separated, my converse (hasn't changed clothes yet, remember!) sliding apart from each other slowly, waiting to pounce. My arms hung limply at my sides, feigning a sort of weakness. My stance was sloppy to say the least, at first glance anyways. If you were to look closely, you could see my tense muscles, fingers itching for a weapon, feet begging to move, body waiting to jump into action. I wanted any opponent to underestimate me at first glance. An advantage not many ever used.

My eyes locked on Jace and Justin's stances, like me they held an aching for battle hidden within their bodies. We were just waiting for an epic battle only us three could manage to muster up. All the pent up emotions finally having a form of release.

Ten...nine...eight...

I was calculating in my head unconsciously, despite my never ending hatred for math. I could feel them getting ready to strike at either me or each other.

Seven...six...five...

Nobody moved, but despite that fact, I could actually feel them forming some sort of strategy. I don't know how I could feel it, it was almost like it was their chakra...but something else.

Four...three...two...

I clenched and unclenched my fists. Anticipation clawing at me from the inside out. It was so close. Dangerously close. I could see dozens of different scenarios playing out within my mind. All the differences that could, and would occur crossing-flashing-before my eyes.

I have no idea what their planning on. What type of Jutsus they'll even consider using.

One.

Three sets of feet instantaneously vanished from the solid ground, revealing we were up in the air. Throwing random kicks and punches, just hoping to land at least one hit. Receiving a blow to the jaw, I flew through the air only to backflip and land skidding on both feet.

Jace and Justin landed back on the ground...not as gracefully as I had.

"Don't underestimate your opponents Little Miss Kitty-Cat," a familiar voice breathed into my ear. It was Jace's shadow clone, I could literally feel it. The chakra wasn't nearly as strong as its original.

Not even a nanosecond later, there were three kunais plunged into 'Jace's' chest. The clone spat out fake blood, now on his knees.

"You just broke a rule Cat," he murmured crumpling to the floor. I smirked.

"No. I can't kill Jace. But I can kill his shadow clone,"

"But I'm not a shadow clone," he whispered desperately. I chuckled and kicked his stomach, causing the shadow clone to poof into a huge cloud of smoke.

What a dramatic person. Nice tactic.

Sidestepping a barrage of kunais, I threw myself up into the air with my own weapons in hand. Twisting my body so I was upside down, four shuriken in each hand, I thrust my arms out. Releasing my weapons. Landing in a crouch, I saw two shadow clones disappear.

"Huh, seems I underestimated your actual aim," Justin mumbled, temporarily transformed as Jace. How I knew that was beyond me.

"But let's see if you can still fight when it's two against one, not three against each other," Jace said appearing as Justin. How I know that they transformed into each other...damn, that really is throwing me for a loop, I've gotta admit that.

"Fine, but transform back into yourselves. It'll make beating your asses much more enjoyable," I responded, cracking my knuckles.

With shocked expressions, they did as I said, putting on hard faces.

In a flash they were gone. I growled under my breath. Where the hell did they go?! Taking a deep breath, I cleared my frustrated thoughts and let nature take its course.

I could sense their chakra signatures not even three feet away from me. Their not in the air, and not in plain sight...no freaking way.

Instinct took over almost instantly as two hands popped out of the rocky terrain underneath my shoes, making a grab for my ankles in attempt to drag me down with them.

Doing a backflip in the air once more, I landed in a crouched position skidding backwards a few feet. Standing quickly, I let my body do whatever on it's own accord.

Arms moving upwards and then opposite ways, the earth below me seemed to follow my unsaid instructions, showing two very shocked very annoyed boys in its wake.

Taking one step forward, I brought my arms into me as I spun around and pushed them out once more as I faced my two opponents. A huge gust of wind seemed to emit from my very palms as a huge slab of earth blocked both boys, protecting them from my no doubt, deadly winds.

Suddenly a huge wall of flames was thrown my way, just like when Gramps wanted to test something or other about elements. But this time, I didn't let it bypass throughout my arm. This time I knew it would burn my flesh on impact.

Pulling my arms around me in an exaggerated fashion, a stream of water willingly followed my commands and burst into the flaming mass heading my way, causing it to diminish and leave a mass of steam.

Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu.

The words flitted throughout my mind before embedding itself permanently within the folds of my memory. Lovely. I'm in the middle of the most effed up battle imaginable, and I realize I'm slowly losing my mind.

Wasting no time, I brought my arms up, bringing up a huge block of earth. Jumping atop the rock my eyes slightly widened as not only a ball of fire, but a boulder managed to make its way towards me.

What the hell happened to the 'Dont kill anyone' rule?!

Putting my hands together I muttered words and did handsigns I don't ever remember memorizing.

"Spirit Shield!"

Within seconds, a large circular shield was protecting me. I could feel my chakra being enfused into the purple wall, but it wasn't completely a chakra based jutsu, that much I could feel.

The fire dissipated and the boulder crumbled around me. I could feel my lips tug into a smirk. Payback's a real bitch.

As the last of the earlier attack fell away, my shield vanished and I stood with a dangerous glint in my eye, not that they could see it. This went from a sort of friendly training exercise, to a full out battle. This wasn't a game anymore. And I wasn't going to hold back. I wouldn't kill them.

But Gramps never said anything about severely hurting them.

"Now it's my turn," I muttered throughout the dust filled air. Though I didn't say it too loud, I knew Jace and Justin heard it clearly.

Jumping off the block of upraised earth, I put my hands together and did another jutsu. Somehow, it miraculously came to me just as my hands came together.

"Razingan!"

This is where the truly messed up thing happened. I was honestly expecting like...a huge explosion or something, but no. As the boys flinched back in anticipated pain, I figured that they were expecting something else too.

The soft breeze had gently pushed my bangs to the side to reveal a really weird thing.

I could see their chakra system. Thank God I actually paid attention too that particular lecture Iruka-Sensei was giving that very first day.

It was weird because it was like seeing in different shades of blue. The white portions being their chakra. As my eyes flicked to their confused eyes, my vision went normal and their pupils dilated.

Just staring at them, I could see what they were seeing, I was manipulating the scenes of which they were apart of.

"Genjutsu," Jace muttered angrily to himself.

"Congrats Cat! You've successfully mastered something no genin should be able to do!" Justin shouted looking upwards as a giant vine sprouted from the white abyss in front of them.

As the vine sprouted, a Venus Flytrap emerged. A VERY BIG Venus Flytrap. It's mouth opened and a half dead man hung out, gasping for breath. Begging to be let go.

I screamed. I wasn't even there and I screamed. I was controlling the Genjutsu and I friggin' screamed.

My horror filled, blood curtiling scream echoed though the white abyss. It wafted around that stupid demented flower from hell and the two boys.

"Alright Cat! This isn't funny anymore!" Justin shouted with fright and worry in his sparkling blue eyes.

"If you're trying to scare us shitless then congradulations! You've done it!" Jace shouted after Justin with the same emotions flashing in his now visible sparkling honey eyes.

I was freaking out. Honesty just as scared as them. Quickly taking deep calming breaths, I focused on releasing their minds from my apparent Genjutsu.

Almost instantly they both sucked in a deep breath in front of me, falling over onto all fours, dramatically gasping for breath. Most likely glad to be out of my accidental Genjutsu.

"Kagomi..." I heard a voice whisper lightly near my hear, like it was being carried by the wind.

"Oh my fu-"

"Can you hear me?" the voice asked, disappearing with the breeze.

I just kept looking sround frantically. My mind flashing to that stupid flower from hell. If this is that dude then I swear I am going to honestly kick someone's sorry ass. I don't take well to being freaked out.

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted, still looking around frantically.

Gramps flashed in front of us with a concerned look clouding his features as he looked us over. both Jace and Justin still keeled over in absolute shock and me talking to the freaking air. I guess he didn't expect us to go that far in our Sparring Match. Or maybe it was me basically having a panic attack, looking for an invisible person?

"I'll see you soon enough Kagomi, it'll all come back piece by piece I promise. I love you..." the voice whispered getting fainter the more words it spoke. The words actually calmed me, like I was actually waiting for someone I loved to come and find me. To come explain so many things I just didn't understand.

The calmness that the detached voice gave, just made the rational side of my brain freak out even more. So naturally, I started to hyperventilate from all the conflicted emotions that had somehow mangled themselves into my small body.

"Cat?"

"Cat!"

I could hear them talking, but I was focusing on something much more scarier than that stupid flower from hell. Something scarier than a detached voice saying absolute nonsense. Something scarier than me actually believing the absolute nonsense that detached voice said. No, I was staring at the impossible. I was staring at the random gashes, cuts, scrapes and bruises that were magically appearing on my body.

Within seconds, my entire body was covered in practically every kind of wound imaginable, both internal and external. The cuts weren't what were hurting me, no what was hurting me was the multiple heart attacks I was receiving. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. I shut my eyes to stop the tears from falling.

I was receiving pain from every end of my body. Every part but my head.

Focusing on my internal pains, I could actually identify what was wrong, what had actually caused the pain.

"Cat! Why isn't she saying anything?!"

One heart attack. Three kunais too the heart. A katana through the lung and straight through the stomach. Ruptured spleen. Failing kidneys. Pneumonia. Twisted organs. Ripped muscles. Torn ligaments. Endless broken bones, not fractures, but broken in half bones. All the way to severe flesh wounds. Everything wrong with a person not involving head wounds, was taking course in my body.

The pain was unbearable. You know when people say the initial shock of something actually dilutes the pain and when you look back on the memory, you don't remember it being as painful as it actually was?

Yeah I was definitely going to remember the excruciating pain I was going through. It wasn't even letting up into the numb type of pain. My body felt like it was burning alive, but the freezing sensation that washes over after the temperature is actually too hot was coincidently left out. Just my luck.

"Cat! Cat, baby I'm going too need you to look at me, alright?" I heard a familiar voice say to me. Focusing throughout the pain I opened my eyes to meet ice blue ones. His hands were placed on my shoulders in reassurance. I just stared at him through my unshed tears as I nodded slightly.

As my neck moved, I could identify almost twenty wounds. The most striking? Twin senbon needles cutting the neck, in an obvious yet idiotic way to kill someone.

"Jace, are you sure you-"

"I know what I'm doing dammit! I don't know how, but I am!" Jace snapped back before placing his hands on my mid back. I could feel his chakra being thrown into me, causing even more pain, if that was possible. But I held back any form of screaming, crying, or whimpering. I didn't want to make it seem like I was in as much pain as I actually was. Oddly enough, I knew that what Jace was doing was actually suppose to help.

My vision wavered and my eyes fluttered as the pain doubled full force, doing its best to drag me into unconsciousness.

"Cat look at me! Remember in class when we had a sub and she was so stupid that she actually believed we didn't have to do any work? And me and LuLu ended up trying to dance like strippers on top of all the desks? Huh? Remember that?" Justin asked frantically, trying his best to distract me from the obvious pain I was in.

"Yes," I somehow managed to push out as another wave of Jace's chakra was injected into my back. I but down harder on my lip.

"The good old days when all we worried about was turning in dumbass homework and projects? And that one project we were paired together and our board looked like absolute crap because I was being an ass and made you do it even though you were sick. Then I just told the teacher that a random cow mauled it on the way to school, even though we weren't even freaking close to a farm. remember?" he asked pulling out another memory, making me crack a smile.

"Justin," Jace said as his hands left my back.

Before I knew it, they had switched places and Jace was the one trying to calm and distract me while Justin in injected his own chakra.

A new wave of pain overtook me and I immediately dropped my head.

A hand gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head up. This time I was met with those familiar honey orbs. His hand slid upwards to my cheek.

"It's almost over, I promise," he said with a soft smile, worry clearly etched onto his face as Justin's chakra was injected yet again. When the pain tugged at me to join it within the darkness, this time I complied willingly.

_"My babies," a woman with light brown hair cooed as she stared at the twins in her grasp. They were about five, and struggling to get out of their loving mothers embrace, all three laughing in the process. All three of their faces nothing but a series of blurs._

_"Yuki? Where are you with my annoyingly adorable babies?" a mans voice rang out from down the hall, clearly teasing. After her name was said, the woman's face appeared, revealing stormy gray eyes with ice blue and dark violet flecks._

_"Daddy!" the little boy and girl yelled in unison as the man entered the room with a content smile and a love filled gaze._

_Kneeling down, the dark haired man easily embraced his only two children. All of whoms faces had yet to been seen sharply._

_"Daishiro, how was your day?" Yuki asked him with a love filled gaze of her own. Walking over to hug her husband. At the mention of his name, the mans face was clearly seen, allowing all to see his pale green eyes containing bright gold flecks._

_"Daddy?" the little girl asked Daishiro, who in turn smiled brightly at his daughter._

_"Yes my Little Neko?"_

_"What do you do at work?" she asked once more. The little boy nodding in agreement._

_Placing his children on top of a nearby table he began his story with over dramatic gestures._

_"Well Kagomi, this very place we live in is like a small kingdom. Like from one of your fairy tales. Well this small kingdom needs a_ _King to make sure everyone stays happy and healthy," he said, doing his best to explain his birthright to his five year old daughter._

_At the mention of her name, all but her eyes were revealed._

_"Then what does mommy do?" the little boy asked, sounding slightly confused. The woman smiled._

_"Well Little Tora-" Daishiro started but was cut off by his wife playfully smacking him upside the head with a stern look._

_"Well Kasai, while daddy's being a king and taking care of people, mommy is trying to teach the big kids to be ninjas. That way our little kingdom can have ninjas and benders alike,"_

_As what happened to his younger sister, happened to him. All but his eyes could be seen clearly._

_Kasai and Kagomi just stared at their parents blankly before speaking in unison._

_"So daddy's the king and mommy's the ninja?"_

_Yuki and Daishiro smiled and laughed at their confused twins._

_Daishiro picked up both children and walked over to his wife, who in turn hugged both him and their double bundle. All four then turned to face a window that overlooked their small kingdom._

_"One day you two will take over for us and rule this little kingdom, just like al the Nakamura's before us," Daishiro said to Kagomi and Kasai._

_"Kagomi Nakamura," Kasai mumbled looking to his sister._

_"And Kasai Nakamura," Kagomi said staring back at her big brother._

_Both children proceeded to stare out the window as their eyes were finally revealed. Pale green and stormy silver were evenly mixed together with bright gold, ice blue and violet specks dotting the rest of their unusual eyes. Those unique and seemingly sparkling eyes were paired off with inky dark hair._

_"We're going to be kings and awesome ninjas!" they shouted in unison, fist pumping the air as their parents laughed at the twins declaration._

_The last of the Nakamura royal bloodline and Yoken Clan._

My eyes snapped open as I took a sharp intake of breath. Three worried faces peered down at me. After all the bright flashes faded, I could clearly see who was staring at me. Gramps, Justin and Jace.

"How long was I out?" I croaked in a hoarse voice.

"Half an hour, thank God," Justin mumbled before he and Jace crushed me into a hug. My only response was a loud groan as all my bones contorted together with the fierce strength I never knew either of them possessed.

"Sorry!" both boys chorused as they almost instantly let go of my fragile body. I just shook my head with a small smile before turning towards the Hokage.

"Who was Yuki Yoken and Daishiro Nakamura?"

Those seven words was all it took not make the strongest ninja in Konoha freeze as if he was hit with a barrage of attacks. He just stared at me with both curiousity and skepticism. My gaze hardened at his expression.

"Don't lie to me Gramps," I pushed out between gritted teeth.

"Both of you," Gramps murmured in an authoritative voice looking at Jace and Justin. "Sit," his tone left absolutely no room for arguments.

"I won't explain all of it too you three today due to the fact that the other six need to be told this as well. All I will say is that every time something like what occurred earlier, both Jace and Justin can and will be the only people to be able to stop Cat from either dying or slipping into a coma,"

"Well doesn't that make Cat feel so special, and happy, and freaking safe?!" I snapped out on pure instinct. Sarcasm will probably be the cause of my death. I just know it.

"So you're saying that Cat's life rests in our hands when she goes through that sort of breakdown?" Jace questioned the old man, who in turn nodded.

"But how did we even know how to heal her? Last time I checked, I didn't go through CPR classes, so what the hell makes me qualified to save her life?" Justin shot out. To be honest, I wasn't even offended.

Nodding my head in agreement, I leaned my elbow atop of Justin's shoulder before speaking.

"Dude has a point Gramps,"

Old Man Third simply sighed while rubbing his forehead. After what seemed like,,,five minutes, he peered at us with weary eyes.

"Tomorrow come straight to my office at seven a.m. sharp, and I'll explain everything to all nine of you,"

Great. I hate anticipation.

Walking the streets of Konoha at night after a long day of training for the second night in a row. Needless to say, I was not happy. At all.

"C'mon Cat! Liven up!" Justin said with a cheerful smile while pinching my cheek. I just glared at him in annoyance.

"Shut up Baka," I muttered, still glaring.

"Awe, don't be that way! All we're gunna do is eat then go home. So cheer up and smile," Jace said, joining in on pinching my cheek.

I just fixed my glare onto the floor as they face raped me. I swear, save my life or not, I will kill them.

"Are you happy now?" they asked in unison. I blinked at them with a blank expression. For people that hate each other, they act more like twins then rivals.

"I wasn't happy when some random old lady would pinch my cheeks for almost half an hour while gushing about 'how adorable I was', when I was younger. So what makes you think I like it now when you two do it?" I spat out, now fully glaring at the two guys in front of me.

"I thought you were going to cover your eyes,"

"Yeah, people are going to keep staring,"

That was all they could manage to say while I was majorly pissed off. But honestly, could you blame me?! I was practically a zombie roaming the streets by this time.

I sighed and hung my head in both annoyance and exhaustion, my long curtain of hair shielding my eyes once more.

"All I want to do is friggin' sleep," I mumbled while the two laughed and began dragging me towards some Ramen Shop.

It wasn't big. It was basically a regular food stand with curtains. But as we got closer, I could see the legs of a loud blonde knucklehead swinging happily.

"Oh, this place looks good," Justin mumbled as he eyed the ramen, gripping one of my arms in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Jace mumbled with the same hungry look that Justin had.

Tugging me into the small shop, I was bombarded by the blonde knucklehead himself.

"Cat-chan!" he screamed into my ear while hugging me just as hard as Jace and Justin had earlier. But this time I held back my groan of pain. This idiot doesn't have any friends to hug, and I'm not going to ruin this for him.

"Hey Naruto," I mumbled while awkwardly patting his back. Hearing a chuckle, I glanced up to see Iruka-Sensei smiling at us.

"Hey Cat-chan! Guess what! Guess what! I'm a ninja now!" the blonde practically screamed into my ear...again.

I gave a genuine smile. He went on and on about how much he wanted to be Hokage that first day I went too the academy. I'm glad he finally passed the exam.

"That's great, bro," I said to the hyperactive kid bouncing around next to me.

"Hey! What about us?!" I heard two distinctive voices yell through full mouths. Rolling my eyes I stood up and went in between the other idiots and pinched their cheeks just as hard as they had done to me.

"You're both my bros too, but you weren't made a ninja today. So shut up," I said in an overly sweet voice before giving one last hard pinch, causing them to yelp out in pain. What wusses

"Oh, that's right...you guys didn't take the test...I'm sorry," Naruto said while rubbing his head and averting his eyes away from us. I rolled my eyes and took out some money to pay for Jace and Justin. As much as I hated to admit it considering I bought them lunch and all, but they saved my life I suppose, so I might as well buy them dinner. Damn my sweet heart and doing the right thing!

"For what? It's not like it's your fault. Besides, we just got here, it wouldn't kill any of us to stay back another year," I said while counting the Ryo in my hands. I think I estimated right...I already know that tweedle dumb and tweedle dim will eat plenty more ramen after I leave.

Giving the money too the chief and pointing to dumb and dim, mouthing 'Their tab', I turned to Naruto and Iruka with a small smile.

"Well I'll see you later Naruto, Iruka," and with that, I walked out of the small Ramen Shop and into the fresh cool night air.

As I walked down a random road, I noticed the same drunken people wandering around. But I also saw all the sober people wandering about with huge smiles.

Huh, guess this village actually has nice people after all. Well, that's good to know.

The longer I walked, the more I could feel my eyes begin to droop and my body getting slower and slower. I just want to sleep! Is that too much to ask for?

Giving up, I just sat down and let myself drift off to sleep.

"You idiot! Wake up, loser!" I vaguely heard a voice hiss near my ear. I heard some more mumbling while my shoulders were being shaken.

Reacting to the sudden movement, my body moved on its own. In less than a few seconds, I had the culprit pinned down with a kunai to their neck.

My eyes bore into the black orbs of a certain Uchiha. It was then that my surroundings fully came to me, somewhat waking me up.

"Not again," I croaked out before hanging my head.

Silence.

Wait. My head...it's...on his...

Even more silence.

Why is my head...on his chest...?

Excruciating silence.

And there goes my body, giving into sleep. Just lovely. Of all the people that would come by me sleeping in a random place, it had to be him.

Just my luck. I'll kick his ass when I wake up.

~*~Sasuke's POV~*~ (It doesn't really sound like him, but I honestly tried!)

Passed the stupid exam, no one on my team better drag me down. The baka-

I stopped walking and slowly turned to look at the girl passed out in the middle of the training grounds. I clenched my hands. What the hell was she thinking?

Stomping over to the unknown girl I began shaking her, I swear if she's a fangirl-

"Leave me alone," She mumbled and swatted my hands away from her shoulders. I could feel my eyes widen. This can't be her! I've never seen her eyes, open or closed, but...this can't really be her.

I could hear myself scoff at my own thoughts. What does it matter what her eyes look like?!

Glaring, I began shaking her shoulders again. This baka better wake up pretty damn soon. "You idiot! Wake up, loser!" I hissed near her ear. Why won't she wake up?!

Before I could even blink, she had me pinned down on my back with a kunai too my throat. But, it wasn't how fast she had managed to do it that had me stunned. It was her eyes.

A pale emerald green and stormy gray were somewhat mixed together with specks of blue, gold and purple dotted around her pupils. They were so..weird. So unique that I just couldn't look away. They almost...sparkled.

"Not again," she muttered and dropped her head onto my chest.

My mouth repeatedly opened and closed, trying to find words- any words -but couldn't. As my mouth went agape, I could feel her body go completely limp from over me, causing her to collapse.

What...what the hell?!

"Get off me loser!" I shouted while trying to wake her up again. I don't need this! I didn't ask for this to happen!

"Let me sleep, teme. I've had a long day," she muttered and went silent once more.

I sighed and went into a sitting position and trying to pry her off of me. Damn. This girl has an iron grip!

Sighing again, I stood up and began walking. All I wanted was some extra training. Instead, I got stuck with an annoying girl that wants to sleep and won't wake up.

Why am I stuck with her? Her of all people?

_**And here is Chapter...six...I think :) And yeah I'm watching Hollywood Heights and I'm all pissed off at all the skanks on this show! Seriously, do these dumbass girls have no morals? Well just the model chick and the spoiled brat in High School (can you tell I don't know their names?)**_

_**Sooooooo...hi(:**_


	7. Chapter 7: Please Not YOU On My Squad!

Chapter Seven: I'd Rather Have That Tree On My Squad

Bliss.

Warmth.

And yet...I was still tired. Enter angry face here.

But even so, I was perfectly content with staying in this nice warm little nest of cloth and sleeping here forever. Sighing, I snuggled deeper into the soft cushiony fabric that surrounded me.

Wait. Fabric? Didn't I pass out in some random training ground last night?

My eyes automatically snapped open. A blank empty room stared back at me. Oh my God. A pervert found me and raped me didn't he?!

Literally flying out of the bed, I somehow managed to get my foot tangled in the bed sheets and fell face first onto the cold hard floor.

"Damn gravity, it just loves me so much that it decided to give me an extra dose of pulling didn't it?" I muttered to myself.

"You're such a Baka," a deep voice said from above me. Slowly looking up, my eyes met a pair of onyx ones.

I blinked. Once. Twice.

You've. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

"You are so lucky that I barely woke up," I pushed out through gritted teeth while pushing myself off the floor, sighing when I saw all my clothes were still on.

"Really now? You had no problem putting a kunai too my throat when you were half asleep last night," I heard him snap back as my eyes traveled the room in search for my shoes. Geez. This is just like a repeat of yesterday morning. I paused. I really do sound like a skank.

"That was purely self defense," I answered before looking towards the smug Uchiha in front of me. I rose an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "And what exactly am I doing in your house right now? Last I checked, I passed out in the middle of some training field,"

Mimicking my stance he smirked. "Wouldn't want you to die out there because some little animal decided it was hungry, now would we?"

I glared at the boy in front of me. If he has some sort of death wish, he's doing a pretty fan-freaking-tastic job at getting there.

"Besides, you don't look like you could fight off a bird if you wanted too,"

Oh. It's on buddy boy. It's on.

Leaping across the room, I 'miraculously' tackled the raven haired jerk to the floor. Straddling his waist I pinned his arms above his head in less than a minute.

"Can't fight off a bird, huh?" I asked, mocking his earlier words. The ravenette simply smirked.

"This is a very compromising position, you do know that right?" he questioned, eyes filled with amusement as the entirety of how this might look crashed into mind.

Almost instantly, I was off him and trying to wipe off invisible germs from my arms and legs.

"I was straddling a closet perv! Oh my God!" I paused, glancing over at the perv himself. "That is the most emotion I have ever seen you use," I finished. He simply rolled his eyes at my random change of demeanor.

"Shut up loser, get your shoes on and get out already," he said lazily, though I heard the coldness drifting in the background. With that, he walked out the room to go do...something I suppose. Puffing my cheeks out I huffed and began looking for my other shoe, seeing as how I only found my left one.

Really, I feel like a slut. My first- well second -night here, I end up sleeping over at a random guys house. Even though I helped him from getting beaten to a pulp, but whatever. Then the next night I end up staying over at another guys house. Even though I passed out in some training field and he decided it would be ok to let me sleep in his house...

Perv.

I cheered as I found my right shoe, but stopped when I realized I had too tie it. That was the only downside to converse, they had to be tied. Damn me and my laziness. Slowly and begrudgingly, I began tying the laces together.

"What kind of shoes are those?" I heard the duck butt scoff from the doorway.

"These..." I paused as I finished the loops. I never understood how people tied their shoes the bunny rabbit method. It's just stupid. "are friggin' awesome shoes you will never have," I finished and stuck my tongue out at the dude before glancing at a window and smirking.

"Well I've been here way too long, and I'm late for a meeting..." I trailed off before jumping out the window and running in a random direction, hoping I'd find the Hokage's office on time. But knowing me, I'd be late.

"I'm...sorry...that I'm...late...!" I wheezed out while doubled over, staring at the wooden floor embedded into the Hokage's office.

I glared at the shiny floor as a slight cramp came into my side. That damn Uchiha lives so freaking far from here! I was lost the first five minutes before realizing where I was, then I flipped out when I realized the time and started hauling ass over here.

Nine sets of eyes just stared at me while I wheezed in and out until my breathing gradually became even. Standing straight up, I blinked at everyone who was sitting down cross legged on the floor. I then turned to the Hokage who had the same confused look as everyone else. Glancing back at everyone I grinned.

"Well! I haven't seen you all in awhile!" I cheered. They all dead panned at me.

"Maybe if you came home very once in awhile you'd see everyone else," Jace scoffed while Justin nodded his head in agreement. I glared at the two.

"And since when did you two become best friends?! Last I checked, you both annoyed each other too no end!" I shouted while pointing at the two. They just glanced at each other before turning back to me with mirrored expressions.

"Oh, we still annoy each other," Jace started.

"But we've come to a...an understanding of sorts," Justin finished. I just gaped at them. I have never in my life heard either if them use such smart words.

"Since when did you two suddenly become smart?" I heard Dan wonder out loud. Along with everyone else, I nodded. (Awww remember Dan and everyone else? Yeah I didn't forget about them! These characters are actually based off of real people I know in real life you know)

"Ok, now that everyone is here, I'll begin explaining some things too you," Gramps said, motioning for me to sit.

"Wait!" I heard someone shout in panic. Glancing over towards that direction, I saw LuLu standing up with an angry expression. "I had to wake up an hour earlier than these half wits just so they could threaten my life..._ALL TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING_?!" she screeched as Mark and Dan held her back. I chuckled at her flailing form.

"Oh shut up Cat! You don't understand the kind of torment these people are putting me through!" she shouted, breaking into chibi tears. I rolled my eyes.

Old Man Third coughed, effectively gaining our attention. "As I was saying before that little...outburst. I've gathered you all here to explain some things you may or may not have been curious about,"

"Meaning what exactly?" I heard Justin question from beside me.

"Meaning that during your spar with each other, there were clearly some unique boundaries you all crossed,"

"I'm sorry, but I don't follow," Maggie cut in with a confused look.

"Yeah, when did you guys spar?" Mark cut in slightly annoyed. Huh. Guess he wanted to fight too. Eh, oh well.

"Let me begin the story," Old Man Third stated with firm authority in his voice that made us all shut up for once.

Apparently it made us all shut up but Dan. Standing up, he pulled his headphones off. "If this is a story, than can I-"

All of us made a grab for him and yanked him back to a sitting position, though he ended up sprawled on the floor. But you know...whatever.

"There was a village, now long forgotten, that harbored many ninja and unique ninja, these unique ninja were able to wield all four elements, though there were exceptions who could wield one of the hidden three elements known as Lightning, Darkness and Light. This village was called Wasuregakure-"

"What does Wasuregakure mean?" I questioned.

"Village Long Forgotten. It means The Village Long Forgotten. You see, in that village there was a unique system that only those in the Land of Snow still use. There was a royal family that led their people, once all benders, and helped mold the village.

"But then things began to change, ninja began to seek refuge in Wasure during the first and second Great Ninja Wars. As these ninja settled among benders, both cultures began to merge; there was great harmony between the two people.

"Then the head of the Royal family died, leaving all responsibilities up to Daishiro, the only child. He later met and married a woman by the name of Yuki Yoken," My eyes widened at the mention of those two familiar names. "She gave birth to a set of twins, a girl and boy. These children were the last of the Yoken Clan and their Royal bloodline. As the days ventured on, Wasure prospered and sought out to become a village recognized by other Nin Villages." Old Man Third paused, as if he was reliving some memory long since pushed away. Giving a slight shake of the head, he continued.

"A group of rogue ninja in particular didn't approve of this and invaded the village with intent to kill the last of the Royal bloodline and Yoken Clan,"

"And...did they kill them?" I heard someone ask, though I couldn't tell who over the blood gushing in my ears and my racing heart.

"Daishiro and Yuki were murdered," he paused. "But the twins were never found,"

I could feel that familiar pain come rushing back. Though I'd only experienced it once, I knew what was happening. Grabbing Jace and Justin's hand from either side of me, I squeezed them tight.

Glancing at my hands clasped in both boys hands, I could see scratches slowly forming, blood emitting and cascading from them.

"Shit, not again!" I heard before blacking out.

-¥- (listen to Dear Agony)

_The little girl glanced about the night as screams of anguish and hatred were emitted from around her. Within her fathers arms, she could only see split captions of this scenery._

_"What's going on?" she whispered frantically._

_"Nothing Little Neko, nothing," he assured her as they flitted through the streets paved in blood._

_All throughout their journey al the girl could hear was pain and sorrow being emitted from all surrounding her._ _The once peaceful village now erupting into battle._

_Small cuts and scrapes suddenly began to decorate the girls arms and legs as she whimpered. "It feels so sad, the spirits aren't happy anymore daddy," she whispered as the gashes became more and more visible._

_Stopping in mid stride, Daishiro set his daughter softly onto the ground. She entered into a state only she could describe._

_"I am sorry My Lord for my_ _tardiness, but I have escorted them here as asked," a guard murmured, appearing out of thin air and being accompanied by two small boys around the same age as Kagomi._

_As the guard poofed away, both boys ran to the little princess' aid. Daishiro was still impressed at how quickly and fluidly the boys had managed to learn the seals of guardianship in such a short amount of time and at such a young age._

_As the Aso boy entered his chakra into Kagomi's system, the little Etou whispered calm words into her ear until it was his turn to finish the seal and allow her body to restore itself after the strain of healing so many others._

_Several minutes later, Kagomi fell into unconsciousness Fully able to heal those defending the village._

_"King Daishiro?" two young voices called in unison, effectively grabbing the attention of the dazed man as he stared at his daughter, a forlorn expression crossing his fetus._

_"What will become of Kagomi-hime and Kasai-ouji?" the Aso boy questioned with concern etched into his features. Daishiro smiled at the boys true concern for his children. Though the smile quickly faded as reality got a good shot and slapped him clear across the face._

_"They will be gone for quite some time I'm afraid," he mumbled._

_The Etou shot up from his kneeling position and glared straight at the man. "Where she goes. We go," he stated boldly, which caused another smile to cross the mans face. Yes, they were fine guardians even at the tender age of five. They were the absolute perfect people to guard his children._

_Daishiro looked at the two boys, standing side by side they held a similar stance of determination and bravery. Something many adults couldn't muster up._

_"Kasai has already been placed into hiding, but Kagomi..." he trailed off while staring at his still unconscious daughter. "She'll be sent to a much different place, a place you all will be until its time to come back,"_

_Kneeling down, the man placed a soft kiss upon his daughters forehead and slowly stood up. His weary eyes held nothing but agony as he bid a final farewell to the last of his family._

_"When she wakes up, tell her that I said goodbye," he murmured to the boys before performing a series of hand seals that had eaten all three children, sending them to a different place entirely._

_As the portal faded quickly, his weary features had aged him almost ten years in an instant. His wife...dead. His son...gone. His daughter...gone. His village...crumbling at the second._

_His heart wrenching wail could be heard just before his silhouette disappeared into the murderous night, going to aid what was left of his village, his life._

I could feel my body lying face first onto the ground, tears streaming down my cheeks before my eyes even opened.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw my hand resting on the floor, my head turned to the side, cheek resting on the cold wood. My legs were sprawled out and crossed over each other as I slowly pushed myself up. Without even looking their way, I knew all eyes were on me.

"Didn't anyone tell you staring is rude?" I bit out as I sat down in a proper position. Bangs covering my now hollow eyes, shielded my sorrow filled features.

"Little Neko-" Old Man Third started, but paused as my head snapped up in his direction, I'm sure he could see the glistening tears that refused to shed as my hair reluctantly parted from my eyes.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked in monotone.

"Hey, what the hell are you talking about?" I vaguely heard LuLu ask as I held my gaze with Old Man Hiruzen.

"The twins were never found because no one looked in the right place. Daishiro Nakamura swore on his life before he was slain that they would return when ready. And as promised, they have returned," Old Man Third murmured.

I could feel my heart swell. My brother, a boy I'd never met, he was somewhere here. My eyes widened as a vague memory from just yesterday lifted into my mind, though it felt so long ago now.

_"Kagomi..." I heard a voice whisper lightly near my hear, like it was being carried by the wind._

_"Oh my fu-"_

_"Can you hear me?" the voice asked, disappearing with the breeze._

_I just kept looking sround frantically. My mind flashing to that stupid flower from hell. If this is that dude then I swear I am going to honestly kick someone's sorry ass. I don't take well to being freaked out._

_"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted, still looking around frantically._

_Gramps flashed in front of us with a concerned look clouding his features as he looked us over. both Jace and Justin still keeled over in absolute shock and me talking to the freaking air. I guess he didn't expect us to go that far in our Sparring Match. Or maybe it was me basically having a panic attack, looking for an invisible person?_

_"I'll see you soon enough Kagomi, it'll all come back piece by piece I promise. I love you..." the voice whispered getting fainter the more words it spoke. The words actually calmed me, like I was actually waiting for someone I loved to come and find me. To come explain so many things I just didn't understand._

A small trickle of liquid dared to escape my eyes as I glanced back at the Third Hokage. Eyes hardening, I set my jaw.

"Where is he?" my voice asked in a cold manner that I never knew I had.

"Where's who?" Jace and Justin chorused.

"I'm not exactly sure-"

"Then how do you know he's back?" I shot out, cutting him off completely. At this point, I don't care how rude I sound; the need to have actual family by me was getting stronger the more I understood what happened all those years ago,

"How does he know who's back?" Krystie questioned.

"I was informed of a unique chakra type a few days ago, I'm inclined to believe it was him,"

"That tells me nothing!" I bit out.

"Who has a weird chakra type?" Mark asked, frustration clear in his voice though I wasn't looking at him.

"The only other chakra that is remotely similar," Old Man Third paused for dramatic effect. Well I think anyway. "Is yours," Shock covered my face as realization clouded me.

"I don't understand your foreign language!" Dan screamed while everyone else kept murmuring amongst themselves, trying to see what the hell we we're talking about.

"Where was his chakra sensed?"

"Over in Amegakure," he responded.

My eyebrows furrowed. "If it was sensed all the way out there, then why would they tell you about it?" I just didn't understand any of this.

"Because he was-"

"Who are you talking about?!" Everyone screamed out in unison. Sighing I slowly turned my head to face my teammates.

Now I've been told that I look 'adorable' plenty of times, but I've got a glare Voldemort would be terrified of. So naturally, when I turned around to face them, they all ended up cowering in a nearby corner or doing their best to make a dash for the door. Facing the Hokage once more, I notioned for him to continue.

"I was told because the boy was using a technique that only our ANBU black ops are taught," he concluded. A small surge of pride burned into me at the mention of how strong he was. I allowed a small smile to cross my features.

"That's," I paused,"that's amazing,"

"Can we talk now?" Mike asked.

"And speaking of Kasai Nakamura-"

"Oh!" everyone shouted while shaking their heads and laughing a bit, glad they finally knew who we were talking about.

"Who's that?" Dan asked after everyone got quiet. I laughed. Gramps never did say the name of the twins.

"Kagomi-hime and Kasai-ouji were the twins that were hidden," Gramps said effectively cling everyone in.

I could see Jace and Justin visibly stiffen at the mention of my brother and I's real names. I smiled at them both. Even when we were younger, they did all they could to protect Kasai and I.

Seeing my genuine smile both of their eyes immediately grew wider.

"Now what I am about to say will _never_ leave this room until I decide it's alright," Gramps said going all serious. He turned to me as if I was supposed to do or say something.

"What?" I asked dumbly. Putting his head down he sighed. "Make the room sound proof," I let out a sarcastic laugh. "What makes you think I can do that?"

Picking up his head and facing me, a dead serious look resonated from him. "Let your instincts take over just like in your Sparring Match," An involuntary shiver danced down my spine at the thought of that stupid flower from hell I'd done in a genjustu.

"But don't use genjustu. At all," Justin stressed.

"We don't need to piss our pants again, I just put on clean underwear. I don't want to change them before eight in the morning," Jace added in with a pout on his lips. I laughed while everyone looked in, clueless.

Turning to the door I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Spreading my feet shoulder length, my left foot slid back about half a foot. Raising my arms, my right hand was stretched out farther than the left. Left hand in a fist right hand open and vertical to the door, I took another deep breath.

Automatically my body moved on its own accord. Rooting my left foot, my body pivoted a full 360 while my right hand seemed to pull some invisible force with it. As I turned, I could feel an invisible, impenetrable barrier form around the entire office.

Stopping at my original position, I opened my eyes and smiled. Sound proof shield put up in one try. Successful! Turning towards Gramps I nodded my head in approval.

"As I said before. Absolutely NOTHING I am about to say can leave this room," he started, staring each person in the eyes, just daring us to laugh. Not even Dan cracked a smile. This was officially business.

"The last of the Yoken Clan and the Nakamura royal bloodline was Kasai and Kagomi Nakamura. They were hidden for about seven years. They were hidden for one specific reason; they were and still are wanted dead.

"In order to ensure the twins survival, Yuki and Daishiro his their children in order for their skills as ninja and benders to fully grow. When the time comes that the twins meet again, others will begin to notice and news travels fast. They were hidden in order to train to protect themselves."

I was staring straight ahead not moving a single muscle. jace and Justin's eyes were burning holes in the side of my head as my thoughts rambled on.

If I allowed my instincts to take over, my bending abilities were no problem at all. I just go along with my body and somehow I'd be bending. My ninja skills weren't perfect, but they weren't crap. I could at least dodge kunai and shurikens. And Kasai. He could do techniques that only Hidden Leaf ANBU were taught. It didn't sound like we're that far off from good ninja.

"Lord Hokage, I'm not sure I follow," I heard Maggie ask. "What does this have to do with us?" Looking down, my bangs covered my eyes once more. I smirked. I've got a pretty good idea how you're all involved.

"This has to do with all eight of you because-" Old Man Third started but Mike cut him off.

"There's nine of us in here though," Turning around I could see everyone nodding while Dan and Mark were counting pretty obviously.

"I'm well aware that there is nine people in this room. But only eight of you have a specific job. You all were chosen since birth to guard young Kasai and Kagomi." Gramps finished.

"How can we do that if they haven't been found?" LuLu questioned.

"Because we have young Kagomi-hime in this room right now,"

Slowing looking up, I could see all eyes in me. I gave a tentative smile. "Sup guys. Yeah, I still go by Cat," I said doing my best to break all the shocked stares.

"So why do we have to protect her?" Jace asked in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes. "Well you don't have to sound so enthused about it," My sarcasm shot out.

Justin started laughing at Jace's panicked features. "I don't have a problem with it! I-I was just curious!" Staring at him a moment longer to let him squirm, I joined with Justin's laughter.

"But seriously, all jokes aside. Why do we have to guard Cat?" Justin questioned as well.

"Because you two have seen what she does. Only you two can heal her and keep her alive when in that state," Gramps answered.

"But why do I even do that? It's like when things go past my limit, I snap and fall into that,"

"Your job is very different from Kasai's. While you both have almost exact DNA, you are the healer. You protect the warriors of Wasure in the most special and unique way. You heal them, you take away their pain so they can continue fighting. The only injury you can't heal are head traumas," he explained but I just shook my head.

"And why can't I heal head traumas?"

"Essentially, in order to heal these people you are literally taking away their injuries so they can be pain free and defend the village. When you take away their wounds, it's as if they never had a wound to begin with. But you have it now, and you have to heal yourself. Because your healing so many wounds at one time, your body can't take it and that's what they are for," Gramps said pointing to Jace and Justin. "They inject their chakra into your system in order to speed up your healing process, understand?"

I nodded slowly.

"So if Jace and Justin are Cat's main guardians, then what do we do?" LuLu piped up.

"You, Maggie and Mark are Kasai's main guardians while the rest protect both," Gramps finished.

"Look, this is great and all," I started and slowly got up, "But this isn't just about me, what does Kasai do?"

Gramps smiled at me warmly and leaned back in his chair. "That is for him to tell you," I glared at his inadvertent answer.

"So you don't know?"

"I never said that, I just said he can tell you,"

"So you don't know then," I cut in stating the obvious.

"Look at that! It's almost eight, I think it's time you all should head out to the academy. Very important day today!" Gramps shouted merrily and flicked us out within seconds.

We just stood outside his office staring blankly at his now closed door. I blinked twice before banging on the slab of wood.

"Dammit Old Man! You didn't answer my question!"

"Cat-chan! Hey Cat wait up!" I heard an obnoxiously loud voice yell from behind me.

"Who is that blondie anyways?" Jace drawled out lazily with his hands behind his head as he stopped walking.

"It's that Naruto kid," Justin answered with the same bored expression. I glared at them both.

"Play nice with him, alright?" I hissed out just as the knucklehead came up beside me.

"Hey what's with the hurry?" he huffed out after catching up with us. I smirked and began walking.

"You know, you should really get in shape if you can't keep up blondie," I playfully scolded as we started walking faster. He glared at us before a huge grin broke across his face.

"Challenge excepted!" he screamed before running in a full out sprint. Just as he neared me, my hand shot out and collided with his chest, fully stopping his motion and pushing him back a few feet.

"Woah, cool it hotshot, I didn't mean start now," I stretched lazily. "It's way to early for running," I finished and continued making my way towards the academy.

"Well that's easy for you guys to say! You have those weird shoes that you have to tie! I mean, they just make you move faster!" he accused.

"Hey hey hey...hey," Justin suddenly spoke with his hands exaggeratedly moving with his words. "Cat here doesn't even have one shoelace on, so you can cross put that theory you made," he said gesturing towards my shoe.

Just as he had said, my left shoelace was missing. I just stared blankly at the empty space while the boys continued laughing at me and talking about some random crap.

Where did my shoelace g-

My back stiffened as a seemingly distant memory of me waking up in a random house played into focus. That brat! He stole my shoelace! Who the hell would steal a friggin' SHOELACE?!

"I'll be back," I said suddenly and took off to a random direction. (haha a Diagonal Direction :D you'll know if you've seen the video c:)

"Where are you going?! We have to be at the academy in like fifteen minutes!" I head Jace shout as I started running towards the duck butt's house. Waving them off with a flick of my hand, I rounded the corner and took off in a full sprint.

"I thought you said it was too early for running!" Blondie screamed.

Two left turns later I was face to face with the antisocial boy that decided it would be fun to steal my shoelace.

"Sasuke,"

"Cat,"

"Give me my shoelace," I said in a hard voice. There's just something about him...he just irritates me! That annoying smirk of his made a grand appearence as he held up the stolen item.

"You mean this? I don't see why you'd want it back," he said carelessly. I glared, though he couldn't tell.

"And I don't see why you'd want it to begin with!" I bit from clenched teeth. His smirk grew at the obvious agitation in my voice. He's pretty close to me right now, I think I could punch that pretty-boy face of his without much strain.

"Getting angry?" he questioned taking a step closer and dangling my shoelace in front of my face. "Then get it,"

I didn't even make a grab at it, knowing he'd just move it away before I could so much as twitch my hand. Ugh!

"What's this really about? Hm?" I questioned, taking a step closer. What can I say? I don't back down easily, no matter the challenge.

"I figured this would keep me amused for awhile," he responded, not moving away from our close proximity, voice just above a whisper.

"And why is that?" I questioned, still not backing down. I was vaguely aware of the people around us.

Faces millimeters apart, sound seemed to escape me as his body moved forward, lips connecting with mine and hands hitting the wooden fence just behind me on either side of my head. My body moved back on impact of his and my mind went into a blank state.

"Oh, I'm really sorry mister!" a little kid called from behind Sasuke.

Both of our heads moved together as we turned to look behind him, lips freed from his I could fully look over his shoulder at the little boy who seemed terrified.

"I-I'm really s-sorry mister," he mumbled, shaking no doubt at the obvious glare Sasuke was giving. Pushing out from his forced embrace, I made my way to the little boy and knelt down to his level.

Pushing my bangs out of my eyes I gave the little boy a small reassuring smile. He gaped at my odd colored eyes but gave a tentative smile nonetheless.

"What's your name kid?"

"A-Akito,"

"Well Akito," I reached up and ruffled his hair. "Go on and play, you're not in any trouble," I finished with a wink. He gave a small nod and a happy smile and ran off.

Slowly getting back up I easily met the glare of Sasuke Uchiha. Bangs pulled away, my eyes were easily revealed to him, causing his glare to vanish and return within milliseconds.

"This means nothing," we uttered in unison before walking in separate paths.

I clenched my fists as I walked, well...ran more like it, as I ran in the opposite direction. (Diagonal Direction comes back!) I was fuming.

I can't believe that just freaking happened! That jerk and I...actually...

I shook my head at the thought. No. Can't think about it. Can't think about it. I refuse to think about it! I WILL NOT THINK-

I stared dumbly at my hand that was in between two halves of a tree. Small wisps of smoke emitted from the initial break in the bark. My dumbfounded expression morphed to horror at the sight of my knuckles. Tattered and torn skin matted in blood stared at me in all it's crimson glory.

I need anger management.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Justin yelled as he caught a glimpse of it. I glared at it once more before slipping it below the desk, hiding its gory remains from all the others.

Turning towards the duck butt, my glare harshened. Bangs now hiding my eyes, I'm sure he could still feel the intensity. Turning my way, I could feel a fire build in my eyes in anger at his stupid smirk.

"A tree happened to walk in front of me," I muttered, not breaking eye contact from chicken ass.

"A tree or Uchiha?" Jace questioned as I refused to break eye contact. "A damn tree," I bit out. the fire in my eyes slowly spread towards my temples and I'm sure if someone saw, there'd be ash marks.

I was still glaring harshly when that pink haired girl and a blonde girl came running into the room. I didn't bother looking their way, but unfortunately my ears were not spared.

"Ino pig!"

"Billboard Brow!"

"I was here first, look my big toe was there!"

"In your dreams, I was here first! That means I get to sit next to Sasuke!"

I could feel my eye twitch as all hell seemed to break loose over who could sit in that vacant seat next to Uchiha. Who in their right mind would fight over a freaking chair?! Oh wait, their fighting over the person in the chair next to that chair. Morons.

"I don't get it!" Naruto screamed from in front of me, fists clenched. Even from across the room the mob around that desk was massive. "What's so special about him?!"

"Don't know, don't care," I muttered, still glaring at the guy. In an orange flash, Naruto was in front of Sasuke, effectively ending our glaring match, and taking my position at glaring at him.

Electricity seemed to erupt from their eyes and both had looks that could kill. I smirked at Naruto's position. Squatting on a high desk, it looked like he was ready to crap right then and there. My eyes zeroed in on someone's elbow that met Blondie's ass, sending him forward and right smack into the duck butt himself.

As though I was watching a movie, the scene seemed to play out in slow motion, Naruto slowly falling forward as his mouth pressed to Sasuke's. As soon as their lips met, things went into fast motion as both boys automatically turned seperate ways and began spitting.

"I'll kill you!" duck butt growled out.

"My mouth! It's contaminated!" Blondie screamed, while he and Sasuke continued on gagging.

Jace, Justin and I just sat there silently before erupting into huge fits of laughter. Busted hand forgotten, I allowed myself to fall to the floor while clutching my sides as tears dripped from my eyes. Following in my pursuit, two bodies fell to me and never haulted the laughter for a moment.

Pushing them out of the way, I sat up and wiped my tears as the group of fan girls finished off Naruto. I sighed. Looks like I'm helping him up. Slowly standing, I made my way across the room to the fallen Blondie and let a laugh escape.

"Feeling good?" I taunted the bruised boy.

"Hah hah, very funny Cat," he murmured as I outstretched my hand for him to take. Almost immediately, I was holding up his weight as I walked him to the desk beside the pink haired girl who'd managed to steal the seat next to duck butt. (make sense?) I groaned as his full weight hit me mid step.

"Ugh! Lay off the Miso Ramen would ya'? You just seem to be getting heavier and heavier every time I help you," I hissed out as a familiar soreness spread throughout my body, reminding me of the other night. Never will I help Naruto walk when he is that injured.

"It was only once!"

"Just shut up and stop pissing off girls; they scratch," I warned in all seriousness. He winced and grabbed his face.

"I know," he moaned painfully before I laughed and went back to my seat. As I sat, the fire in my eyes increased ten fold as they automatically went to the far corner of the room.

A soft haze was opening itself, allowing me to see through. Old Man Third was sitting in his office staring straight at me, or rather what was allowing him to see me. Many what appeared to be Jonin, we're also staring into...the object with shock. I smirked when I realized they had figured out I could see them. Sticking out my tongue and flashing a peace sign with my still busted hand, I managed to move the air around the corner and harden it to a thick jagged ice patch with my other hand, effectively obscuring their view of the room.

"Did you finally lose your sanity?" I heard Jace question while watching me. I smirked and nodded my head towards the ice filled ceiling corner. "Got busy,"

"So how did you manage to mess up your hand that bad?" he inquired.

I scoffed. "It's not that bad-"

"I can see your bone through all that torn up skin. Not to mention the blood's all dried up," Justin shot back before I could even finish my sentence.

"Well it doesn't hurt much so shut up," I told him moodily.

"But _how_ did you mess it up?" Jace asked impatiently. My mind went back to what happened with Uchiha. I shivered, bad memories.

"I lunched a tree...and it split in half," I mumbled.

"How bad?"

"Who won?"

I stared at them, slowly trying to figure out who said which when Iruka-Sensei came strolling in with a bright smile. I frowned. Happy teacher...? Basing this on my former experience, we're either taking a long grueling test, or we'll get tossed out the window one by one. I shivered.

She was a really shitty sub.

"When that sub had your head out the window for telling her to shut up," Justin muttered while softly snickering. I glared.

"Awe man, that was freaking hilarious," Jace continued while wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Shut up! She had you by the hair when she threw me back to my seat!" I hissed, only causing them both to crack up in laughter once again.

"As you have all passed the graduation exam, today you will be told your squads!" Iruka said merrily. I cocked an eyebrow. We didn't even take the exam!

As he began calling out names, my nerves decided to pay a visit. I was only comfortable around Jace, Justin and Naruto, and if I wasn't with Ny of them...I'm screwed.

"Squad Seven! Naruto Uzumaki!" My ears perked up, well I might as well pay attention...

"Sakura Haruno!" Blondie jumped up with a fiat pumped in the air while princess bubblegum hit her head against the desk...repeatedly.

Ok. I definitely not on that squad, thank God for that.

"And Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka said, finishing with their squad. I had to force myself to stop from full out laughing on my ass. Looks like lover boys get to stick together.

I looked towards Jace and Justin while Naruto gave a long speech about something or other.

"So here's to being teammates," I said with a fake smile and extended my hand for a high five. Both just stared at me blankly before laughing. Very hard I might add.

"Oh you're so funny Cat," Jace said wiping away an actual tear.

"How do you know we'll all be teammates?" Justin asked while clutching his sides from all the laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I don't know, we died in the same room..." I paused, " And let's not forget my dear guardians, I am fragile," I finished, hinting something even they could grasp.

"Squad thirteen, Cat Nakamura! Jace Aso! Justin Etou!"

"Shit," they both muttered as realization sunk jin. Going behind them, I made a giant hug and grabbed both of their cheeks, pinching hard.

"I love you too you guys," I mutters sarcastically.

_**LAST CHAPTER UPDATE...of today(: Well considering it's like 10 o'clock at night that is a good thing.**_

_**So random people, what do you think so far of my story? As of this chapter you all on are caught up on the chapters updated onto Wattpad (my first and true love, but everytime I log onto here I feel like I'm cheating) which is where this story was originally posted. But anyway, do you like it? I'm typing up Chapter eight as of now, but I have ZERO motivation for one reason: STAAR.**_

_**Yes. I did spell that right. Yes it has two A's. Google the new and approved form of punishment the state government has passed on unfortunate students all over my state. Anyway I need my grades up, so therefore I have a lack of attention on here :(**_

_**So...that's my reason. Anyway if you want to read any original stories, check out my account on Wattpad (same username as here) and tell me if you actually like them (though their all horribly written 'cause of lack of editing and rewriting) Thank you! Gracias! Arigato! Merci! Any other language you can think of! :D**_


	8. Chapter troductions, Costume Changes

Chapter Eight: Introductions and…Costume Changes?

~*~ (I laughed when writing the beginning :D)

"Hold still! It'll hurt less that way,"

I felt a gentle pressure go into me.

"Dude you're doing it all wrong! You have to go like this!"

Switching positions, the pressure increased while spreading as he went side to side and even deeper. I clenched my teeth as pain erupted as he did so.

"It'll be fine," they both said nonchalantly, uneffected at my pain and discomfort.

"Oh really?" I shot back sarcastically.

"You can handle it," they both said confidently with slightly softer expressions.

"I don't see either of you with a busted up hand!" I shouted in frustration. Turning to Justin my glare harshened. "You suck as a nurse," then switching my glare to Jace, I said in the same tone, "And you really should forget those dreams of being a doctor,"

"Harsh,"

"Brutal,"

Snatching my hand away from Jace, I applied the ointment MUCH more gently than he he did on the slow healing wound. No longer was the bone visible, but it was pretty damn close to being there, the muscle had somehow managed to stitch small fragments together but everything else was just as bad as it had been an hour ago.

"You honestly messed it up that bad...because a tree decided to kick your ass?" Justin asked all seriously...again. I sent a glare his way while subconsciously rubbing the slow healing wound.

"No. I was just walking down the street when the greatest idea popped into my mind! Why not see how bad I can screw up my hand without having it amputated? You honestly think I did this on purpose?!" I hissed out.

"Ok...maybe we should all just chill and watch the clouds or some shit. I hear it's really relaxing, and if it's not then we can eat some pocky sticks or something else," Jace cut in with an uneasy smile. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the view the roof had to offer.

"Why do we have to wait on top of the roof?! This is total—"

"Just shut up already moron! Iruka-Sensei said we had to wait up here so suck it up!"

"You know what Jace? Why don't you—"

"Justin, just shut the hell up! Come at me when—"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up," I hissed at the bickering boys behind me. At my hard tone, silence mended almost immediately. I sighed in both irritation and weariness. Ten in the morning and I'm already ready for a nap.

Amidst the silence, we all ended up leaning our backs against each other, creating a weird circle. Backs facing each other, shoulders touching side by side, me facing north while Jace faced southeast and Justin facing southwest. It was a small position we all subconsciously did. This was the postion we had all used when Ace and Parker dragged us out the closet we had hid in in the shooting. This is what we ended up doing out of instinct. All instinct.

"Ahem,"

We were all on our feet before the guy could even finish breathing. Pointing my kunai to his throat, Jace and Justin held their own on either side of his neck. His only visible eye widened considerably.

"And you are?" I questioned, never lowering my weapon. Not breaking eye contact, I subtly moved my free hand towards my kunai pouch, only moving my finger, making it seem like a twitch. Jace and Justin both nodded in understanding.

"I'm—" I pressed my kunai in deeper towards his skin, allowing a small bead of blood to appear.

"Don't lie," I warned.

"Kakashi Hatake,"

"And why are you here?" Jace questioned next, pushing in his kunai also drawing a small amount of blood.

"I'm here to meet my new squads. I'm the Sensei for Squad Seven and Thirteen,"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Justin asked, moving his kunai into Kakashi's neck as a warning. Kakashi gave a weary look, but didn't move.

"Because Team Seven is on their way here. Can you put your toys away now?" he asked boredly. Listening closely, I could hear three sets of feet running up the stairs. I scowled at his truth.

Pushing the kunai farther in I spoke harshly. "Toys that could skewer your head clean off," pulling it out, Jace and Justin quickly followed suit. Three small trails of blood ran down his neck as he did his best to wipe it off, all three of us had moved to the corner of the edge on the roof and sat atop it. (you see the triangle thing here? ^ they sat at the point...or vertex, whatever floats your boat)

Just as the last of the red liquid was cleaned off his neck, Team Seven burst through the doors. I anime fell at their bickering and shouting. Three hours and their ready to kill each other. How nice.

"Naruto you idiot!"

"Ow! That hurt Sakura!"

"Hn,"

_Really?_ That was fast. Turning to look at Jace and Justin, their expressions seemed to mirror my thoughts. Sighing, I turned back to our apparent 'Sensei' and noticed he had the same thoughts as us. This shall be a long day.

"Alright, take a seat," Kakashi stated irritably. The three members of squad seven ceased in their shouting match and turned towards Kakashi. Sakura immediately let go of Naruto from her chokehold and scrambled towards Sasuke, who was already sitting on a bench waiting patiently, though his annoyance was clear in the way he sat. Sliding in the seat next to Sakura, Naruto let out a loud triumph filled laugh to which I anime fell.

Really? It's not like anyone was going to fight for a spot next to her of all people. You're _really_ slow aren't you Blondie?

"Alright you all, lets just get on with this and introduce ourselves," Kakashi started in an obviously forced manner. I smirked. "Who wants to go first?" He asked boredly.

"Um...Sensei? How can we start?" Sakura questioned after raising her hand.

"Just say your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future," our 'sensei' stated bluntly with yet another bored expression. Mentally face palming, I sighed quietly. Wouldn't actually kill you to speak in at least a happier tone, make us feel a little better or something dude.

"That's not really fair. Why not show us how to do it Sensei?" Princess Bubblegum inquired.

"Yeah! We don't even know your name!" Naruto preceded her with an accusing shout. Kakashi sighed before...I think he opened his mouth...and started talking.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things and dislike others, I have many hobbies...and my dreams for the future? Haven't really thought about it," I could literally feel Jace, Justin and I's stature slowly slump with each word that managed to leave Kakashi's mouth. Way to avoid every possibility of us knowing something about you.

"Now let's start with you," Kakashi said, pointing to Naruto. I sat mutely as I listened to Naruto ramble on about ramen and becoming Hokage, Sakura's squealing and blushing and Sasuke's 'brilliant' idea of killing someone. Sheesh, people here can be so morbid.

"And finally you three," Kakashi drawled out, looking somewhat annoyed and intrigued. Odd combination of emotions...but you know...whatever.

All three members of team seven jumped in surprise and stared our way, which so happened to have been behind them. I smirked at Sasuke's angered expression and Naruto and Sakura's confused ones. I playfully stuck out my tongue as Jace and Justin threw them all a peace sign, showing our extremely high maturity level, which was almost nonexistent.

"Ok so—"

"Yeah I'm—"

Both boys on either side of me glared at each other, I sighed as the electricity began to spark between them, alerting all passerby's of their growing rivalry. I simply sat silently with a bored expression as both quickly began arguing.

"Would it really kill you to let me go first for once?!" Justin screamed moving forward, therefore pushing me towards my right.

"Yeah it would, or do you want me to go lie down and play dead like some stupid ass dog?!" Jace shouted, lurching forward, causing me to lean towards my left.

"Go right a–_freaking_–head! You want me to make a tombstone for you now or later?" I was tossed right once more.

"No you don't have to do that, because you'll be in the damned ground instead!" I was then moved to my left.

"Oh~ nice comeback! Think of that yourself dumbass?!"

"No I asked your mom last night!"

"Bullshi—"

"Shut the fu—"

Getting frustrated with the constant push and pull of my movements from in between them, I managed to break free and grab them both from the collar of their shirts. Pulling both down to my eye level, I set loose one of my glares. As honey and ice orbs met my oddly colored ones, both gulped simultaneously, knowing I could either throw them off the building or break a few of their bones.

"How many times have I told you two to fight when we're at home?" I asked in an eerily calm voice. Both gave a confused look before glancing at each other and looking back at me.

"Never," they chorused.

"Exactly, but you can't seem to _shut up_ and stop arguing, and frankly, it's starting to piss me off," I said, feeling a familiar burn in my eyes, allowing me to see their flow of chakra.

Both sucked in a deep breath at the sight of my Razingan. I smirked at their nervous expressions. Avoiding my gaze, both started to laugh nervously and tried to break free of my grip, though I held on tighter. By this time, both were in absolute hysterics, begging me not to show them what I had dubbed as 'The Flower From Hell'. It took all I had not to break out laughing at their pitiful attempts of worming out of my grip and trying desperately to avoid my gaze.

"Argue less and I won't show you again," I stated calmly.

"Deal! Deal!" They said quickly, thus prompting me to let go of their shirts. (I almost typed in camisetas :D sorry Spanish is the only language I've heard for nearly five days straight. I'm jumbled so please continue reading :D) I shook my head with a small smile poised onto my lips as they distanced themselves from me. Feeling the chakra pull away from my eyes, I sighed at the normal-ness of regular sight.

Turning around, I came face to face with a surprised and curious squad seven and Sensei. I gave a lopsided smile that somehow managed to end up as a smirk.

"Their fine," I said breezily, waving the whole situation off as nothing.

"O...ok then._Someone_ begin," Kakashi said, looking at us curiously. Sitting back in between a now calmed down Jace and Justin, I sighed as all eyes were glued to me.

"Wonderful," I muttered darkly before glancing up once more. "Cat Nakamura be my name. Likes...ramen and uh...sleeping I guess. Dislikes—"

"Yelling in her ear," Jace cut in with a serious look.

"Yelling around her in general," Justin continued with an equally serious expression.

"Happy people in the morning," Jace alternated.

"People being retarded on purpose," Justin continued, both alternating with each new sentence.

"People purposely being annoying,"

"Weird people that eat squirrels—don't ask," Justin muttered quickly as I shot him a glare.

"Sweets filled with cream and stuff,"

"Mimes that constantly follow you,"

"And Gravity," they chorused with broad smiles, throwing their hands out trying to imitate God knows what. I scowled as I saw duck butt smirk, no doubt he was remembering my amazing fall this morning. Sighing in frustration, I pushed their...jazz hands...out of my face.

"The fact that you know all of that proves you're both my personal stalkers," I stated bluntly before finishing out my little 'introduction'.

"Hobbies...eh, what does it matter and why should you care?" I said with a simple shrug of the shoulders. "My dream for the future...?" I paused briefly as my gaze traveled towards the sky and the softly moving clouds riding their own breeze. A small smile crawled onto my lips as I realized what I wanted—needed—to do, "My dream is to exceed expectations others have given unto me simply because of my lineage. to become a better leader one day and protect those I love whether or not they want me to...to prevent unneeded death," I uttered quietly, my mind racing and drowning with the new information that was just given to me and the old memories of what we had all been forced to experience.

I glanced at my two comrades who sat beside me as they both pulled me into a reassuring embrace. I smiled at both with true emotion rather than the forced ones I had been giving earlier. I smiled because they understood, they had been there for nearly everything and whether or not I remembered it all, it didn't matter. I was grateful for it all.

"Justin Etou. I like anything food and playing football and basketball, and you know, my friends. I dislike...when I lose, when my friends and family get hurt and random people screaming, it pisses me off," he muttered the last part darkly to himself. Jace and I chuckled lightly remembering that one guy in school who would just randomly scream out loud to get others purposefully annoyed. "My hobbies...sports? And my dream...my dream is to get stronger and be a kick ass Guardian and keep everyone safe, keep them from getting killed," he finished solemnly.

"Jace Aso. Like video games and hard core music that can get you pumped. Dislike people that bit—"

"Language!" I hissed quickly covering his mouth before the word could spew out of his trap. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and removed my hand.

"I dislike when people complain about their lives, like no one else has their own freaking issues and problems to deal with," he continued while staring at me pointedly when he emphasized the word complain rather than the one he was going to use. "I hate losing and when others quit before they even try," he paused. "And I hate when my language is censored!" He shouted angrily towards me. I shrugged and gave a lazy smile in return. "And my dream..." Justin and I turned towards Jace and we both gave reassuring smiles. "My dream is to get stronger and protect those who I love or die trying. To make everyone know that no matter what...things will always be ok.." He trailed off, his voice soft and full of emotion. My gaze snapped to his clouded one as an old memory hit me full force.

_"That was a big mistake little girl. A big mistake," he said while picking up the gun that Parker dropped. Taking a step towards me, I slid back from my position on the floor._

_"Don't worry, this'll be over before you know it," he said with a smirk and pulled the trigger. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came._

_I opened_ _my eyes after hearing a soft thud. There he was lying on the floor in front of me with a bullet in his rapidly bleeding stomach. Jace looked up at me with a soft smile._

_"W-Why?" I asked in shock. "Why would you do this?" I asked him._

_"Because...you aren't worthless...you...don't deserve...to die," he spoke through hard breathing. The tears overflowed as I looked at him; the boy who I hardly ever talked to; the boy who barely knew my name; the boy who just risked his life to save mine._

_My hands cradled his face as I put my forehead to his. Still crying, I spoke again ignoring the immense pain spreading throughout my arm, "That doesn't mean you deserve to die either,"_

_"Better me...than you," he said, pushing the words out. Thrusting his head forward, his lips met mine almost instantly. "Better me..than you," he repeated and his body went limp._

Standing up on shaky legs, I slowly walked over to my Guardian, my protector, my friend, and wrapped my arms around his subtly shaking form. Burying my face in his shoulder I continued holding him, trying to keep my sob from escaping. Just as his arms came around me and his head went into my own shoulder, another set of arms went around us and gave a light squeeze, both of us looked up with unshed tears and saw a saddened Justin. Letting out a small laugh, I relaxed one of my arms and let him enter our little circle of mournful hugging.

~*~Kakashi's POV~*~

"And my dream..." Cat and Justin turned towards Jace and gave reassuring smiles. Returning theirs with one of his own, Jace continued. "My dream is to get stronger and protect those who I love or die trying. To make everyone know that no matter what...things will always be ok.." He trailed off, his voice full of emotion.

I stared at the odd three kids in confusion. (Almost put confusement :) like that's even a word...) All of a sudden, Cat stood up and embraced Jace. Hiding their faces in the others shoulders, trying to soften their silent cries, I just stared in both shock and confusion. Even as Justin joined their silent embrace, they all just seemed to give off a certain aura. An aura that clearly said they had endured more than the average kid.

I, along with team seven, stared at the huddled kids with a dumbstruck expression full of shock. After a few more seconds, they managed to calm, and removed their entangled arms and stared up at me with emotionless and expectant gazes.

Their sudden and quick change of demeanor caught me off guard—slightly, and I cleared my throat. As I began to explain tomorrows survival test, the three serious ones, a name I had dubbed them, simply kept quiet and asked absolutely _no_ questions whatsoever while the other three screamed out in outrage and surprise. I smirked beneath my mask. Gotta love new Genin.

"Oh and by the way, don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you'll throw up. Bye!" I said and was gone in a puff of smoke. Watching from the shadows, I saw the black haired kid leave followed by the pinkette.

"How can you freaks not be worried?!" The loudmouth Blonde screamed at The Serious Three (heh heh oh poor Kakashi, their not serious c:) Both boys simply rose an eyebrow while the girl brought her hand up to hit her forehead.

"The hell are you calling freaks?" The honey eyed one questioned lazily with his arms behind his head. The other boy nodded his head with the same emotion, though a bit more wired with energy.

"Jace does have a point. You're the one running around town in an orange jumpsuit." …Justin…stated with a huff and a pointed look. Glaring at them, the blonde turned towards Cat with an outraged expression.

"Cat-chan! You're not gunna defend me?!"

Cat sighed and fixed him with a blank stare that clearly showed how little she actually cared. "You want me to defend the truth with a lie?" She gave a small laugh and shook her head, bangs never clearing from her eyes. "I don't think so Uzumaki. Fat chance of that."

All three boys watched as she turned her back and began to walk away, her teammates laughing and the Blondie crying. Just as I was about to make an entrance, her head tilted slightly towards the left before she seemed to laugh.

"I know you're there Kakashi-Sensei. Quit being a creeper and come on out." She stated and continued walking away and towards the stairs in attempt to leave the roof.

I gave a confused look as both Jace and Justin threw themselves to the floor and covering their heads shouting absurd comments.

"It's her stupid Flower From Hell!"

This is going to be an interesting bunch alright. _Real_ interesting.

~*~Cat's POV~*~

Even as I walked around the streets, I couldn't keep the smile off my face and the laughter from bubbling out. It was just too funny! I wasn't even going to use genjutsu and they had thrown themselves to the floor like an earthquake was about to hit. It was freaking hilarious!

I continued humming as I passed by countless shops, not one I've seen so far containing _proper_ ninja apparel. I shook my head for the fifth time as I saw small pieces of fabric hanging on hangers or on display. Seriously, I get that we need non constricting clothes for training and all, but that doesn't mean _no_ clothes whatsoever. Skanks. Even in a ninja world, their here and ready to run around.

Sighing again, I let my feet take me into the next clothing shop I saw, even if there was some clothes, or lack of, there, I needed so ninja stuff. I nearly cried yesterday when Old Man Thirds kunai almost tore my skinny jeans. Taking a deep breath, I nodded my head, an attempt to reassure myself that my jeans would be safe of I wore other clothes.

Completely ignoring the sales lady that ran towards me when I entered, I let my eyes wander around before I found a few ok looking shirts near the back. Tentatively, I made my way over towards the area before sighing in relief. They were whole!

Mornings suck. Mornings when I'm not allowed to eat _especially_ suck.

I scowled in the mirror as my eyes took in my new…appearance. It didn't look bad necessarily, just…different. Switching my baggy t-shirt for a white ANBU looking vest, well that's what the lady told me anyways, I wore a fishnet shirt underneath with its sleeves reaching across my upper arms. Looking lower, jeans no longer covered my legs, just plain black sweat pant type…pants…thing that went to my upper calves. Glancing at my feet, black ninja sandals adorned them with bandaging wrapping around my left ankle and fishnet coming down from below the pants on my right leg.

All in all, I looked ok, but…it was change. And I'm just not find of change. Sighing once more, my reflection tied the Hidden Leaf Headband around her neck and let it hang limply, showing her rank.

Giving one last glance, I walked out my room and towards the kitchen for food. Screw orders. I'm hungry!

_**Sorry for taking so long! Sorry for this being absolute shit, I'm updating this off my iPad and its just being a Jerkface and I'll fix the spacing and italics as soon as all the viruses are wiped off my computer!**_


End file.
